Edd X Marie- Freashman year
by Fanwriterf
Summary: High school has just started and Double D and his two best friends try to get by, it's no help that The Kankers keep bothering them. But one day Marie starts to act differently and Double D starts to feel differently towards her.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first Ed, Edd, and Eddy fanfic, so I hope you like it,_

 _Ch1_

 ** _August_**

Double D walked down the road back to his house. It had been a long day and he only wanted to relax in his bed. He made it halfway to his door when he felt someone rush into him.

"What the?" Double D said as he looked to find a distraught Ed clenching Double D's leg shaking like someone having a seizer.

"Ed good lord what happened to you?" Double D asked as he lifted Ed's face up so he could see his friend.

Double D instantly dropped Ed's head at the sight of lipstick kiss marks smothering Ed's face. Ed looked up and only whispered.

"Their coming". Ed dropped his head as if he had passed out. Double D quickly dragged Ed as fast as he could to his house, but due to his weak body it took him awhile to get Ed more than three ft.

"Oh! Curse my puny stature." Double D said out loud as he tried to drag Ed even more. Double D took a deep breath and gave a mighty pull, Ed didn't move. Sweat from his palms caused the green coat to slip out of his hands and Double D fell backwards, only to be caught mid fall.

He felt the person's hands wrap around him catching him.

"Oh why thank you." Double D said.

"Don't mention it oven mitt." The person said. Double D's eyes widen, his heart pounding, sweat started to pour down his face like a water fall. He slowly looked up to the puffy blue haired Kanker sister.

"M...M...hi Marie" Double D said with a slight nervous smile. "What...What a...are you doing here?" He asked. Marie giggled as she spun Double D around so he was standing facing her. She placed her arms around his neck and leaned up close. He felt the warmth of her breath on his face as she talked; it had the smell of blue berry flavored gum.

"Can't a girl see her boyfriend anymore?" She said. Double D felt a lump in his throat and swallowed hard.

"You know Marie...usually it's only when both parties agree to date that they become boyfriend and girlfriend." Double D said with a nervous chuckle.

"You're so cute when you're so nervous." she said and leaned on him even more making him unbalanced and falling down on to the grass. Marie still lay on top of him with her arms around his neck.

"Uh...Marie?" He asked. Marie slowly lifted her head up and looked straight into Double D's dark brown eyes, as he stared into her deep blue eyes.

"Do you think maybe...that maybe you would?" Marie placed her finger on his lips to silence him.

"Oh Double D...I would love to go out with you." She said as a big smile crossed her face. Double D gulped.

"Actually I meant would you kindly get off as...these are new clothes and I would hate to ruin them after only wearing them for one day. Marie smiled and sat up striding him. She took a moment to check his features.

He wore his all too known black beanie with two white strips going vertical. He wore what looked like a brown turtle neck under a short sleeve orange collar shirt finished with a yellow tie with green and red strips. He also wore blue jeans.

"Aww you did get new clothes...I did too...what do you think" She said. Double D looked at her.

Her blue hair was almost shoulder length and covered her right eye. She had a necklace that had what looked like a ring on it. She had a white tank top, which clearly showed her pink bra underneath. She had blue short shorts and long red socks.

"I wondered where my red socks went." Double D said. Marie laughed and stroked some of Double D dark brown hair out of his face. She even tucked them into his beanie.

"Well you left them one day and I decided sometimes I would need a piece of you to keep with me." She said.

"You took, one of my hats, one of my shirts and now my red socks?" Double D said raising an eyebrow.

"Well I wouldn't go far as to say I stole from you lover...but yeah I stole from you lover" She said as she slowly lowered her face and puckered her lips.

 _Not good...Not good_ , Double D thought, and then he noticed something on Marie's right arm.

"Hey is that a tattoo?" He asked. Marie stopped only less than an inch from his lips when she pulled away to show him what was on her arm.

"Yeah...well not a real one." She said and showed him a blue heart with (DD+MK 4 ever)

 _Oh good lord what is up with her...oh why does she have to be the only one who likes brains instead of Braun_. Double D thought.

Then all of a sudden a hand grabbed Marie and threw her off of Double D. However he did not thank his rescuer as he had now landed in what his friend would say deep shit

Lee stood over him and plopped down on him crushing his, manhood. Double D let out a short pain full grunt.

"So Double D...where's my Eddy?" She asked. Double D took a few short rapid breaths as he tried to ignore his...Manhood pain.

"Well Lee...I have not seen Eddy since school let out." Double D said. Lee had also changed a bit her red curly hair had been neatly taken care of and was out of her face showing her green eyes. She was beautiful he thought but still a Kanker. Lee grabbed Double D's collar and pulled him up to her face.

"Oh please be careful Lee this is a new shirt and I don't want it ruined" he said hoping she would listen, and to his surprise she did. But she just let go causing his head to hit the ground hard.

"Ouch" he said as Lee got off of him.

"Let's go ladies" Lee said and walked off. Marie then appeared out of nowhere and plopped back down on Double D hurting his manhood again. He groaned.

"Got to go now love...shame we didn't get to spend more time together...I'll...I'll see you around." She said and for once softy kissed Double D on the cheek.

Marie got up and left him lying there feeling both confused and in pain. By the time Double D sat up the sisters were long gone. Ed began to move and sat up with a confused look on his face.

Double D slowly stood up then grabbed his manhood as it still hurt a bit.

"Ed? You okay?" Double D asked but Ed just sat there. Double D walked up to him and places a hand on Ed's shoulder.

"Ed?" Double D asked. Ed slowly looked at Double D. Then after a long period of silence Ed spoke.

"I LIKE BUTTER TOAST!" Ed shouted and smiled his goofy smile. Double D smiled as he could see his friend was okay, however still covered in kiss marks.

"Come along Ed; let's clean you up and...I'll make us butter toast." Double D said and was immediately placed on Ed's shoulders and rushed into Double D's house.

Marie had quickly looked over the corner to see the big Ed carry her lover into his house. Marie giggled and placed a hand over her chest.

"Oh Edd...my sweet, sweet Edd...why can't you see how I feel for you is real...and kills me when you never repay my love with your love...my sweet Double D, how I long to feel you kiss me for a change"

Double D had finished cleaning Ed's face off. Ed had change since middle school. His golden red hair had grown and was usually parted to the left. He learned about personal hygiene and started to take baths more often. As Double D placed the wash rag away he hears the window next to them open and Eddy plopped in.

"Come on in." Edd said with a smile and helped his friend up. Eddy had also changed, He was a little taller. If Double D didn't wear shoes they would be the same height. His hair had grown out and was a bluenett oddly enough however he had three scraggly hairs that stuck out the most.

"So Kankers came." Double D said.

"Yeah as soon as we saw the Kankers I tucked tail and ran" Eddy said. "Come on guys lets go I have the perfect plan to get us some tasty jawbreakers."

"Oh and what kind of scam will we be doing this evening Eddy?" Double D asked.

Eddy winked and walked out, Ed followed quickly behind. Double D started to walk out until he stopped at the mirror beside the front door. Double D noticed that the Kiss mark Marie left was still on his cheek. Double D slightly placed his hand on the mark. The first mark that he didn't quickly scrubbed clean. He caught himself thinking about the blue haired girl and couldn't help but smile as he wiped off the mark and walked outside.


	2. Chapter 2

ch.2

 ** _August_**

Marie had just entered her room inside their trailer. They had hit a bit of good luck a year ago when their mom won the lottery. They got around 50,000 dollars after taxes. Their mom wanted to move but the sisters refused to leave their...Boyfriends. So their mom bought two more trailers and had them connected to the original. Each sister now had their own bed room and bathroom. Marie kicked off her shoes and jumped onto the bed. Her body slowly sinking into the big bed.

"If only my Edd was here" she said. "But I guess you'll do" she reached under the bed and pulled out a box. She quickly closed the door and locked it. Then she slowly opened the box and pulled out her sketch book.

Marie loved to draw more than anything, well except Double D but she loved to draw, it was fascinating to her. She wouldn't be so bold as to say she was the best but she could admit she was better than others. She opened to the first page of the book that had a heart with an arrow through it with DDXMK 4 ever in it.

She turned the next page to a sketch of Edd. It was very detailed, the sketch was of him just standing by a brick wall with his hands in his pockets. Marie smiled and flipped the page to one with Edd lying down on a pile of grass with his arms over his head as a pillow and eyes closed. She flipped to the next page to one of Edd what looked like standing in the rain with his arms held out wide as if embracing something.

Marie smiled as she sat at her small desk her mom bought her and flipped to a new page. She reached into her dresser and pulled out one of the beanie s she had taken from Edd and would always wear it when she drew. As she drew she listened to her mp3 player to her usual rock music, but after a few minutes she decided to instead listen to one of her more calming relaxing music. She didn't know the name of the song but it was all instrumental, no singing or vocal sounds at all only the sound of the instruments.

As she started to draw she felt a tug at her heart. She was drawing a picture of her and Edd. She was lying on him and they both had their eyes closed and their noses were touching.

A lone tear made its way down her cheek onto the paper. Marie quickly wiped the tears away. She wanted to so much be the Marie in the sketch book. At least this one had her Edd. But not the real her, Marie wanted to be loved like everyone else does. But she knew that her chances with Edd were very slim. Hell after everything she did to him how could it not. The constant kisses, hugs, watching.

But she couldn't help it...Marie was a young 15 year old girl who was in love with the boy of her dreams. She didn't really care about his look. He was cute, very cute even with the gap between his top teeth. She felt it only added to his cuteness, but that wasn't why she loved him.

She was rough, he was soft. She was sometimes mean, he was always so nice. She was a fighter, he was a lover. He was her complete opposite and yet she still loved him.

Edd was her beacon of hope, of life in her dark sad world that she hated. She hated life and would of ended it had it not been for a group of three friends who fell into a mud puddle. She hated when she felt like that. But she couldn't help it. Her Mother was never around having to work even though they had plenty of money left. Her sisters while she loved them dearly drove her to the edge sometimes.

Marie had done things she was not proud of. She stole, did drugs a while back. She hated that girl and every time she would feel it coming onto her she had but to think of Edd. Her knight in shining armor...her best friend...her lover. One thought of him jump started her heart. She wanted to so desperately tell him just how much he meant to her, how much that he saved her when things got too dark for her...but how does a lion confess Its love to the zebra when it runs at the first sight of it. Leaving the lion with only one choice to show its affection by chasing it down.

Marie then came up with an idea. She would write a letter to Edd and tell him how she felt and have him meet her. Surly after he heard how much he meant to her they could finally talk without him wanting to retreat.

Marie began writing the letter and would put it in his mail slot on house door at night. As he gets up about three hours before she does. Then the sound of water hitting her window alerted her that it was raining. She approached the window and placed her hand on it wondering what her Edd was up to.

* * *

Double D walked into his house soaking wet.

"How in heavens name does he think it's a good idea to make doughnuts out of a bagel...everyone can tell there's a big difference between the two." Double D took off all of his clothes and went upstairs to shower.

As he showered he kept thinking about Marie and that peaceful kiss she gave him which he would admit he liked. He kept thinking about it and got to wash his manhood. One small stroke lead to more thinking and more thinking lead to more strokes and before he knew what had happened, he felt his whole body fell funny but it felt good, it felt like the best feeling in the world to him and just like that it was gone leaving him trying to catch his breath.

"Well...that uh...that was interesting." He asked himself, he liked it and even more that thinking of Marie helped it.

 _Wait what... Marie Kanker...no...No not...well...I mean...oh dear_ he thought.

"Now I feel bad doing something like that while thinking of Marie, that's so...disrespectful towards her...right?" He asked and continued to wash.

Why do I feel shamed and yet at the same time liking that I thought of her as I did that." He asked and turned the shower of and dried off. He walked over to his dresser and picked out his pajamas consisting of a white t-shirt and sweat pants.

Double D then looked at himself in the mirror. 16 years old and he didn't change much. He was taller; his dark brown hair nearly reached his shoulders. He became more active in football with his friends after the incident with Eddy's brother after he nearly beat Double D to death. He was still puny. He grew some stubble which everyone seemed to like. His parents and the kids from the cul-de-sac so he decided not to shave.

Double D placed his beanie back on and made his way down stairs to get ready for dinner. He had hoped his parents were home and of course they were not. He wasn't mad at them. He got to see much more of his parents after his father got a promotion that resulted in more money and fewer hours. But there were still business trips they had to go on.

As Double D made his way to the kitchen he saw a note and it read.

 ** _-Dear Eddward, We are so sorry to not be home. We will try our best to make it home Wednesday for your birthday, your mother and I already picked out your gift and will get it to you when we see you. However if we cannot make it back due to the weather we will send it by mail to you. Your mother and I are so proud of you Eddward; we really are lucky parents to have such a special son like you. See you soon with lots of loves. Mom and Dad-_**

Double D smiled a bit and opened the refrigerator, only to notice there was no food. He stomach began to growl as he looked for food.

"For the love of God...where is the food?" He said out loud and decided he would need to go out and get something to eat.

Double D grabbed a jacket and his car keys and ran outside to his car. His car was no more than two yards away and by the time he got in her was soaked to the bone. Double D started his car and drove away to the local food store.

He bought a few things that would last until his parents came home in five days. Double D paid for the food and was about to make his way out of the store until something caught his eye. It was a small doll with blue hair. He was instantly reminded of Marie and felt his cheeks get warm. Double D pushed the feeling aside and walked out.

When he returned home he noticed some one on by his front door. Double D couldn't see due to the rain and the person was wearing black pants and a black hoody. The person noticed Double D and took off running. Double D pulled into the drive way and got out.

 _What was that all about_? He thought and walked to his door and walked inside. Double D noticed a letter by the door. He picked it up and placed it on the table with the food he bought. Double D placed the food in the refrigerator and picked up the letter. He opened it and started to read it.

 ** _-Dear Double D For many years I have been in love with you. Love that hurts every time I don't see you. Love that hurts that you don't know me. Love that hurts because you don't love me...you saved me once form death though you don't know it. You have always been my knight in shining armor... I am truly and deeply in love with you Double D, I just wish you could love me the way I love you...if you should like to meet me...the real me. Tomorrow meet me in the woods by the creek where the rocks make a bridge. Meet me there at 10:30 A. there on time I will wait only five minutes after 10:30. If you don't show then I will never try to contact you again. Though you are not mine...I am forever yours. M-_**

Double D placed the letter on the table and stared at it.

 _Some girl is in love with me? He thought. Some girl is really in love with me?_ He thought and smiled.

"Well...I would most certainly like to meet you." Double D said as he made his way to the kitchen to make his supper.

"Tomorrow should be an interesting day." He said as he started to eat.

* * *

Well I hope you guys like this, I'll try to post a chapter or two every week. please review just don't be a dickhead about misspellings or grammar. It's a little early now but if this goes pretty well i'll think about doing them all through out high school. PLEASE REVIEW SO I KNOW YOU GUYS LIKE THIS!


	3. Chapter 3

Hello Fanwriter f, I went ahead and posted the next three chapters.

Terrence flame-starter- Thank you very much for your review, also a special thanks for being the first one to review.

Book of Eli- Thank you I hope I can keep it interesting

to unknown guest- Thank you very much for your review, it meant a lot to me, as for where I'm going with the story with the M rating, its mostly because of language and a few sexual scenes, yes there will be a few. Because after all they are in high school and stuff like that tends to happen, now I should also add that I'm not going to write a porno for these sexual scenes, think of them as soft core cable porn if you must.

Thanks for the review.

* * *

 ** _August 26th_**

Marie had been pacing back and forth in her room for nearly an hour. She had delivered Double D the letter sooner than she wanted to. But she couldn't help it she needed him to know how she felt...she just only hoped he would meet her. Marie turned and looked at the clock. 10:15.

"Oh shit!" She yelled and quickly ran out of her room.

 _I'm late...I'm late_ she thought to herself as she rushed into the woods.

* * *

Double D decided to wear his best outfit being a white long sleeve dress shirt and blue jeans along with his beanie. Double looked at the clock. 9:30.

"Better start heading out now." He said and started to walk out. On his way out of his house he couldn't help but wonder who wrote him the letter. The only hint was an M signed under the letter. He knew a few girls that names started with M, but he didn't think of any of them would of liked him...except...no...It couldn't...could it. Double D then began to sweat at the thought of a certain blue haired girl waiting for him in the forest...alone. Double D thought it would be best to not go... but then again it would be extremely rude not to go. Double D tightened his pants and walked out of the house.

Double D arrived at the spot, still a little worried that this was some kind of trap. But then again it could be something else. Double D then looked at his watch. 10:30

He looked around but didn't see anyone. He waited a few more minutes.

Nearly 30 minutes passed and Double D still waited for whoever was coming. But he was starting to get upset.

"Any day now." He said to himself.

"Should of known this was all just a big stupid prank...Eddy probably did this as payback for his stupid scam not working." Double D said as he started to walk off. Then the sound of footsteps coming from behind him made him stop.

Double D turned around just in time to hear some girl scream as she fell off a high edge and landed on top of him. They crashed onto the ground.

"Ouch..." Double D said.

"Oh...Double D...I'm so sorry are you okay." She asked.

"Yeah...thanks Marie...M...Marie?" Double D said and quickly shoved her off of him as he stood up.

"Hi Double D...see you got my letter." She said with a nervous smile.

"I knew it." He said. Marie could hear the disappointment in his voice and it nearly broke her heart. Double D lowered his head and signed. He walked over to Marie and held out his hand. Marie just looked up at him.

"Come on." He said a little more nicely "you can't sit on the ground all day."

Marie smiled at hearing his calm and caring voice return. She took his hand and he helped her up.

"Alright...let's get this over with" he said and held his arms out and closed his eyes.

"Get what over with?" She asked confused.

"You know...you tackle me and kiss me over and over." He said eyes still closed.

"Edd." She said. Double D opened his eyes after hearing her say his name for once.

"I'm not here to attack you or anything like that." She said.

"You're not?" He said confused.

"No." She said.

"Why not?" He asked.

"Well...because Edd...I...I'm not that type of girl...I mean I only acted that way I did because my sisters did it...I see now that forcefully coming on to you is not the way to go...I just want to...talk with you, so you can see the side of me that cares...that...loves you." She said.

"Love me?" Double D asked. And took a step back. Marie quickly turned around to hide the tears that were starting to form. But the sound of her whimpering was clearly heard.

"Are...are you okay Marie?" Double D asked. Marie started to walk away.

"Where...where are you going?" He asked.

"Look...I can see you don't want to talk...your too afraid of me...and that's my fault...I just wanted to try to start over...but you don't like me...so...you'll never see me again...I promise. " She said and walked off even more.

"Marie." Double D said as he felt his heart sink. She stopped and slowly turned around. He could see the tears running down her face; her eyes were red and puffy.

"Good bye...Edd." She said and ran away. Double D stood there and watched as she disappeared from his sight. Double D felt like his heart was aching and his knees felt weak.


	4. Chapter 4

**_August 26th_**

Marie made her way out of the woods, her vision was blurry from crying, her heart was aching and she felt like an idiot.

 _Stupid, Stupid girl!_ She thought to herself as she continued to walk off.

 _Why would someone like Edd want to be with someone like you anyways...I never want to see him again...No...That's not true, I...I do want to see him again, but how would I ever face him after something like that?_

Marie had made her way back to her trailer and froze dead in her tracks when she saw Double D sitting at the front steps.

"Edd?" She said, Double D looked up and slowly stood.

"Hello." He said, Marie instantly had the urge to cry, but to keep what dignity she had left, she resisted.

"What are you doing here?" She asked, Double D started to scratch his head.

"Well, I wanted to talk to you for a second." He said. Marie laughed a little but not in a happy or funny way.

"I already tried to talk to you." She said and crossed her arms.

"Yes I do apologies for that. It's just that you caught me off guard and I just didn't know what to say, but now I do." He said "I don't love you Marie and I'm sorry."

Those words were not what she needed to hear at that moment and she nearly broke down.

"I mean I don't even know you, so how could I love you back. If any sort of relationship is to be between us...Shouldn't it start out small? He said

"Small? Like what?" She replied.

"We could try to be friends." He said. Marie felt her heart fill with joy, it wasn't a date but it was close enough.

"You would want to be my friend?" She asked hesitantly.

"Yes...But we would need to set some ground rules." He said, Marie snorted a little.

"Like what?"

"First...No kissing on the lips. Second no forcing yourself on me, and third is to let me have my personal space. Deal?" He asked. Marie uncrossed her arms.

"Okay oven mitt, deal." She said and shook his hand. They pulled their hands away and stood in awkward silence. "So what do friends do?"

"Well most friends help each other with stuff." He said.

"Okay...Will you help me with my Science project?" She asked, Double D smiled.

"Marie I would be more than happy to help you with your Science project." He said "Please lead the way."

* * *

Double D stood motionless and a little worried looking down at Marie's science project out in the middle of the woods.

"Marie? Ugh I don't feel very comfortable about this." He said.

"Please Double D, I need your help and I promise I will repay you." She said.

"And how exactly?" He asked.

"I don't know? Want to go see a movie later?" She asked.

"Uh...Okay that sounds good...Alright let's do this then." He said. Marie quickly put a gas mask on as did Double D. Marie leaned over a metal crate and slowly opened it. Double D slowly approached the small crate and bent down.

The Creature inside started to growl staring at the large creature approaching it. The small creature quickly turned around and raised its tail and sprayed liquid at Double D. Double D quickly backed out of the cage and Marie closed it.

"Ugh gross." Marie said, "Even with a mask on I can still smell the skunk." She looked over to Double D who looked worse for wear. "You okay Edd?" She asked.

"Lets...Lets just get this over with." He said took off his spare clothes. Marie reached for a clear bottle filled with a white pasty looking ointment and approached Double D with it. "This will work right?" He asked

"It works for dogs." She said and approached Edd.

"So what's all in there?" Double D asked.

"1 quart of hydrogen peroxide, 1/4 cup of baking soda, and a teaspoon of dish soap." She started to hand the bottle to Double D, but as he started to reach for it she pulled it away. "Maybe I should help you with this part." She said with a seductive smile.

"I bet you would like that, but remember what we talked about?" He asked.

"Yeah I know...Kill joy." She said and to her surprise Double D laughed, which caused her to laugh too. Marie handed Double D the bottle and he opened it and poured the contents over his body and started to rub it in.

Marie stood there watching as he rubbed his half naked body, she hadn't seen him without shirt on in a while, and although he was still a bit scrawny she could see his defined muscle tone. Marie couldn't look away and Double D clearly didn't notice her reaching into her pocket and pulling out her phone and taking a picture. Double D spent ten minutes rubbing his body and looked at Marie.

"Alright you can help with this part." Double D said as he grabbed a bucket filled with water and handed it to Marie. Marie took the metal bucket and poured the water all over him while he rubbed his body to get the ointment off.

"UGH!" He shouted.

"What's wrong !?" Marie asked, Double D started to shiver.

"It's...Freezing!" He shouted. Marie laughed and grabbed the spare water bucket and poured it on him. Again he groaned at the cold water.

"How do you feel?" She asked.

"I feel, wet and cold." He said, Marie laughed and pulled the gas mask off and approached Double D who was shivering uncontrollably. Marie leaned in close and started to sniff. She leaned back and smiled hugging him.

"Yes it works !" She said.

"Uh Marie." He said, Marie pulled away.

"I know sorry, personal space, I'm just glad it worked is all."

"No." He said " You feel very warm." He said shivering like a mad dog.

"Oh." She said and gave him another hug. It took him a while but he later wrapped his arms around her.

 _I guess it's a good thing I made sure the water was ice cold._ She thought and held him tighter.


	5. Chapter 5

**_August 26th_**

After Double D had warmed up a bit he slowly grabbed his spare clothes which were a Grey Shirt, Brown paints, Socks and shoes and underwear. He quickly made his way behind a tree and started to take off the soaking wet underwear.

When he was done he made his way back to Marie who handed him his beanie.

"Thank you." He said

"No thank you Double D." She said

"Yeah well..." It took him a second to say it. "What are friends for." He said and noticed Marie trying to hide her smile.

 _Wow...She has such a cute smile._ He thought and put his beanie back on.

"Well we should clean up the area I guess." She said.

"Oh yeah, Right we should." He replied and they spent the next few minutes cleaning up. They threw his stank clothes into a trash bad and tied it up. Double D carried the bag as Marie let the Skunk out of the cage. She grabbed the empty water buckets and the clear bottle filled with the ointment. And they started to walk off.

"Don't forget you owe me a movie." Double D said.

"Don't worry dream boat, I won't forget it." She said and made her way close to him and bumped against him in a friendly way. Double D looked at her and gave her a face that made her think she just broke rule three.

Double D turned his head away and bumped into her. He smiled and Marie bumped into him again and this time she laughed as he bumped back into her. And they continued their game of bump cars until they made it back to her trailer.

Once at the Trailer Marie sat her stuff by the poach, she then turned to look at Double D and smiled.

"So...When do you want to go see that move?" She asked shyly

"Well, would Friday night be okay?" He asked.

"Yeah it would be great, Friday day after tomorrow." She said with a big smile.

"Well...I'll see you tomorrow then." He said

"Yeah, bye." She replied.

"Bye." And with that Marie watched the love of her live walk away, she felt her heart swell with pure joy. She walked into the trailer and closed the door.

"What are you all smiling about?" A voice called out, Marie turned around to find Lee staring at her siting down next to May watching TV.

"Oh nothing." Marie said quickly hiding her smile and stuffing her hands inside her pockets.

"Well where the hell you've been? Haven't seen you since you ran out this morning." She said.

 _This morning? Oh that's right_ Marie had forgotten about that moment in the woods with Double D.

"Just hanged out outside, what's it too you nosey?" She said. Lee glared at her but just turned back to the TV. Marie started to walk by when May quickly covered her nose.

"Gross Marie!" She said, Marie turned to her younger sister.

"What are you going on about I didn't fart or anything!" She yelled.

"No you smell like a skunk." She said, Marie sniffed her shirt.

 _Crap...When the hell did I get sprayed?_ She thought and walked back to the front door and opened it. She reached for the clear bottle with the ointment and brought it with her.

Double D made it to his house and placed the trash bag filled with his skunk smelling clothes into the trash can and then Ed and Eddy rushed up to him.

"Hey sock head where you been all day? Eddy asked. Double D thought for a second.

 _I don't think I should tell them about me being friends with Marie just yet._

"I was just walking around town." He said "And what are you two up to May I ask?" He asked.

"Well Ed's folks and sister left to go to do something err' another for a couple of weeks and you know the big lump can't sleep in a house by himself. So we were just going to sleep over at your house seeing how your folks are out." He said

"Well Eddy I wish you would have asked me first before you just decided to sleep over at my house..." He was interrupted by Eddy walking past him.

"Thanks Double D we won't cause much trouble." Eddy said and walked into his Double D's house. Ed picked up Double D.

"Oh thank you Double D Thank you." He said shacking Double D like a dog.

"Okay Ed it's okay, you can set me down now." He said and Ed dropped him and made his way inside the house. Double D was about to walk inside but had an urge to look down the road and so he did, no one was there, but he knew down the road Marie was. Edd smiled and walked inside.

He looked to his left and saw his two best friends watching a wrestling match on the TV. Double D closed and locked the front door.

"Hey Double D what's for supper?" Eddy asked.

"I guess whatever you want, I'm going to take a shower and will be with you two shortly." He said and made his way upstairs.

"Don't jerk it!" Eddy called out. Double D stopped in his tracks and shook his head.

"So inappropriate Eddy." He said quietly to himself.

 _So is jerking it to the thought of Marie_ He thought to himself using Eddy's voice. Double D shook his head and continued to walk to the bathroom.

* * *

Well I hope you like what I got so far and I have many, many more to come. Please review to tell me what you thought, if you have an idea you would like my story to do as a little side quest type thing, post them and I will conceder them. Full credit will be given if I chose to do one. Thanks again .


	6. Chapter 6

Here are the next few chapters, enjoy

* * *

 ** _August 27th_**

The alarm clock went off wakening Double D up, He rose out of bed and stretched. He leaned over and turned the alarm clock off. He stood and walked to the bathroom and started to take a shower.

As he was showering he started to think of Marie and before he knew it he started to stroke himself. He felt amazing until he finished then he started to feel very guilty. He finished his shower and got dress then went downstairs.

 _No doubt Ed and Eddy are still asleep._ He thought as he made his way to the living room and just as he guessed they were still asleep and...Cuddling. Double D walked up to them to get a closer look and they were infact cuddling.

Eddy was sleeping all curled up in a ball while Ed slept holding on to him. Double D started to laugh uncontrollably. His laughing woke the two up and Eddy quickly noticed Ed holding him and he jumped straight up shouting.

"Hey what's the big idea here monobrow?" Eddy asked. Ed slowly got up rubbing his head.

"Oh man I had a dream that I was holding a baby...And...Then I tried to breast feed it." He said. Eddy turned white and his face froze with disgust. Double D nearly fell to the floor laughing so much. Tears started to go down his face he was laughing so hard. Then Ed started to laugh, not fully knowing why.

"Yeah laugh it up...Ass hol..." Eddy said cracking up at the last part. And soon all three friends were laughing. Then the clock hanging on the living room wall went off.

"Oh my, we will be late for school." He said and quickly got up. "Hurry up gentlemen school starts in twenty minutes. We will have to take the car." He said and grabbed the car keys hanging on the wall. Double D, Ed and Eddy walked outside and got into Double D's car. As he started the car he turned around.

"Don't forget seatbelts fellas." Double D said as he attached his seat belt, He waited for the other two to put their seat belts on and then they drove off.

* * *

Double D parked his car across the school at a gas station because only Senior students were allowed to park on school grounds, The other students were allowed to park their cars behind the gas station which was owned by the school's principal's brother.

The Ed's grabbed their backpacks and got out of the car, Double D made sure the car was locked and they walked across the street to the high school.

"Man school blows." Eddy said as he kicked a crushed soda can across the street.

"Now, now Eddy." Double D said as he picked the soda can up and threw it into a recycle ben next to a dumpster. "School is a place for knowledge, a place for us to absorb information into our sponge like brains. Just think where we would be if there never was a school? Our society wouldn't be where it is today. All of our greatest scientist would never have made their discoveries if it wasn't for schools. So let's turn that frown upside down Eddy and embrace school with open arms!" Double yelled with great joy. He then noticed Ed and Eddy had been walking the whole time he had stopped to give his speech, they didn't hear a word of it. Double D sighed

"Wait for me please." Double D said as he hurried to catch up with his friends.

The first three periods of school were uneventful to say the least, At fourth period English Eddy didn't do his homework and blamed it on his dog pissing on it, even though he doesn't have a dog.

Ed tried to do his homework but couldn't figure it out, so he drew what looked like a man with a sword as a hand fighting off werewolves with bat like wings as a girl held on to the man's leg screaming. No doubt it came from a movie he watched or one of his comic books and as good as the drawing was and as much as the teacher gave him complements...He got a bad grade for not doing his work.

Double D turned in his homework and scored a 100%, the teacher was so happy that she even gave him a smiley sticker next to the 100. For the rest of the period the class did nothing.

* * *

Marie made her way to the cafeteria by herself, she felt her stomach growl and was hopping something good would be for lunch, and as she made her way to the line, she noticed Double D and the other Ed's.

Marie, then started to think about their date...There, "Friend" date coming up tomorrow night and she got excited knowing she would be able to spend time with Double D. She was glad that they were now friends. She didn't know if Double D had told Ed and Eddy about them, but she didn't want to risk it by going up there.

As she started to think about him she couldn't help but to lower her gaze to his butt. Marie slightly cocked her head.

 _Wow he's got such a cute butt._ She thought and continued to stare at it for some time.

 _Snap out of it Marie! The line is moving!_ She thought and quickly shook her head ridding herself of the thought. The line moved faster and she was at the front now looking to see what the school had to offer. Ham and cheese sandwiches; or just a piece of ham.

"Wow." She said disappointingly "Figures...Shitty lunches." She said, and then looked up over to a lunch lady. "Yo, when can we get some real food here! I'm tired of all these crappy, school lunches, I'm forced to be here for eight hours, five days a week, and I would like to actually eat something nice for once at this school! Where the hell are the pizzas, the fires, the burgers, the steaks, the pork chops, and the damned mashed potatoes?" She asked, the lunch lady looked confused.

"I'm sorry." The lunch lady said awkwardly.

"Lunch is supposed to help give us energy to finish out the day." Marie said, and grabbed a ham sandwich. "But this type of lunch wouldn't give you enough energy to go... Take a dump." She said, and placed the sandwich on her tray, and walked off. All of the students in the line started to cheer her on and some even started to riot.

Marie threw her sandwich away and started to walk off, not even paying attention to the small riot of students throwing the lunches on the ground. Which she unknowingly had caused.


	7. Chapter 7

**_August 27th_**

The final school bell was about to ring, but like always, the principal would give a short talk to end the school day. The intercoms hissed and turned on.

"Our school is on a tight budget, students." The Principal said, "And we don't have much money for lunches so we have to use what we have, there is no need to start a riot." Marie started to pay attention when she heard the word riot. "It's not the lunch ladies fault, so there is no need to...Tie the lunch ladies up with tape, and force them to eat the school lunches. As a result, five of our twelve lunch staff has quit, and several students, have been suspended."

"There was a riot?" Marie said to herself. "Damn, I wish I knew about it." She said, then the bell rang. The students all rushed out of their classrooms, and filled the halls, like a tidal wave. Marie waited for the crowed to die down, and when it did, she made her way out of the classroom.

Marie walked down the almost empty hallway and went to her locker, she entered her combination, and the locker opened. Marie reached inside, and pulled out her backpack. She closed the locker door, and made her way to the buses. Once she got there, however, she noticed the buses were already gone.

"Oh come on!" She said. "First I miss a riot, and now the buses." She said as she kicked the ground. "I guess I'm walking." She said to herself and started to walk off, and then by chance she noticed Double D.

 _He's still here...I guess that means he brought his car. Maybe I won't have to walk after all._ She thought and started to run to Double D

"Double D!" She yelled. Double D stopped walking and noticed Marie running towards him. Double D started to look around as if making sure no one was around...Or if by chance, there was another guy named Double D behind him.

Marie made it to him and started to breathe a little fast.

"Are you okay?" Double D asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, hey I was wondering If you can give me a ride. I kind of missed my bus.." She said.

"Uh yeah sure of course, um I have to stop at the grocery store to get some food. Ed and Eddy are spending the night at my house until Ed's parents return in a few days. So I need to stock up on food." He said and they started to walk off.

"I don't mind, I could actually use something to eat right now I didn't eat lunch." She said.

"Speaking of did you hear about the riot?" Double D asked.

* * *

Double D and Marie pulled up to the local Grocery store. They got out of the car and walked into the store. Double D grabbed one of the red, hand held carrying carts and started to walk on, Marie followed behind.

Double D and Marie made their way to the dairy aisle, Double D opened a freezer door and pulled out a thing of milk. He then set the red crate down and started to inspect the gallon of milk.

"Hmm...Let's see...Nope not enough calcium." He said and put the milk back, He walked over to another freezer door and inspected the next gallon of milk. "OH...Wow way to many Hormones." He said and but it back.

 _Is he seriously going to check every one...I wouldn't put It past him._ Marie thought. Double D had gotten another thing of milk.

"Nope don't want 1%." He said and put the gallon back.

"I'm going to go get something to eat for later." Marie said.

"Okay." Double D said as he inspected another gallon of milk. Marie then walked away. "Ugh that doesn't seem healthy at all." Double D said and put the milk back.

Marie made her way to the deli part of the story. She looked around for something good to eat as her stomach growled.

"If your growl any louder the whole world will hear us." She said to herself as she placed her hand on her stomach. She then noticed a plastic container that had salad and big pieces of chicken in it. Marie picked it up and carried it with her, she then picked up a water bottle and went to the express checkout lane.

She then noticed a boy from the cul-de-sac.

 _Hey it's that guy with the piece of wood._ She thought and walked up to him. Johnny stood behind the register wearing a blue baseball cap and the red store vest even plank was wearing the red vest.

"Hello Marie." Johnny said with a smile.

"Hey...J.J...Joan..." Marie stuttered

"Johnny." He said with a smile.

"That's right yeah Johnny, good to see you and...Plack." Marie said.

"Plank." He said still wearing a smile.

"Right that's what I said." She replied and handed Johnny the salad and water, Marie laid the amount of money on the counter . Johnny took the items but stopped.

"Woops forgot about the popcorn in the microwave...Ringer her up for me will you buddy?" He asked and walked away. Marie was left with Plank, she stared into the soulless eyes and fake smile. Marie sighed and covered her face with her hands.

"You have got to be shitting me." She said, suddenly she hears the sound of an item being scanned. Marie slowly looks up and notices the salad and water in a grocery bag, the money is gone and a receipt is left in its place.

Marie stares at plank with wide eyes and takes the bag and receipt and quickly walks away.

* * *

Double D and Marie drive out of the store's parking lot and make their way back home.

"Oh I forgot to ask." Double D said "How did your science project go?" He asked.

"Well I passed." She said happily.

"Good." Double D said with a smile

"If it wasn't for you I would have failed without question, Thanks Double D." She said and patted his shoulder. She wanted to kiss his cheek at least but she opted for a pat instead.

Double D pulled up next to her trailer.

"Thanks for the ride Double D." She said and got out.

"No problem." He said. Marie then went into the back seat and got her back pack out.

"Oh hey are we still on for tomorrow night?" She asked. Double D smiled

"Definitely." He said.

"Good." Marie said and reached into her pocket and pulled out a piece of paper and handed it to Double D. "Here's my cell number, Text me whenever you want." She said and walked away.

"Okay will do." He said and reached for his phone and inserted her number into it. Double D then pulled out of the Trailer park and made his way home.


	8. Chapter 8

**_August 27th_**

Double D pulled into his driveway and got out of the car, he went to the back and grabbed his back pack and closed and locked all the doors.

"Hey Double D." A female voice called out. Double D turned around to find Nazz wearing a grey sports bra and tight purple pants. Holding a three pound weight in each hand. Nazz had change a bit, her blond hair was very long, and if she didn't keep it in a ponytail or bun it would probably go to her lower back. She started to fill out, her hips got a little wider while her waist got smaller, her butt was a bit larger and her boobs had to be a C-cup.

"Oh...H...Hello Nazz." Double D said as he put his backpack over his right shoulder. "Exercising I see." He added. Nazz nodded.

"Yeah had a health scare a few weeks ago and now every morning and near dark I go out running for a bit." She said.

"W...What kind of health scare?" He asked.

"Oh something to do with my heart, I ate a lot of junk food remember." She said.

"Oh yeah I remember." He laughed, Nazz joined in the laugh.

"Say Double D you should join me sometime." She said.

Oh...I don't know." He replied.

"Oh come on Double D please...It's kind of rough doing it by myself." She said.

 _Boing!_ Double D thought _Stop it! Cursed puberty!_

"It would be easier and not as lonely if you at least joined my three times a week." She said. Double D could sense she really needed some help so he gave in.

"Alright." He said, Nazz cheered and gave Double D a hug. Even though she had been sweating Double D could still smell her perfume.

"So will tomorrow night be okay?" She asked.

 _Tomorrow? Marie's taking us to the movies._ He thought.

"Actually Nazz I have plans Tomorrow night, I'm going to the movies...But Saturday I'm free." He said.

"Alright Saturday then it is, Alright see you later dude." She said and started to run off. Double D watched as she ran off, he couldn't help but to stare at her beautiful bouncing as...

 _Eddward Mariam Vincent!_ He thought to himself. _Puberty has changed you, and not for the better I'm afraid._

* * *

Double D made his way inside his home to find Ed and Eddy playing on his X-port gaming console.

"Hiya Double D." Ed said, Eddy looked over.

"Hey bud where have you been?" Eddy asked "I'm kicking your ass Ed." He quickly shouted.

"Aw you cheated Eddy!" Ed cried.

"I did not, you just suck." Eddy replied. Double D walked up to his friends to find them playing a fighting game.

"This isn't my game." Double D said.

"Yeah it's mine, you need to get some real games Double D." Eddy replied.

"I do have real games." Double D said. Eddy pauses the game and him and Ed quickly stand up holding four game cases.

"Animal Crossing 2000, Bass Fishing." Ed calls out.

"Mini Go Go cart racers, cooking with Mama." Eddy calls out, "These are not real games Double D, these games say Hi I'm a mommas boy will you be my friend." Eddy said.

"What is this an interrogation?" Double D chuckled "What are you guys playing anyway?" He asked.

"RAWWWWWW WWWWWWAR FFFFFFFIGHT OOOOOOOFF !" Ed and Eddy shout in perfect unison.

"They made a game about that fighting show?" Double D asked. Suddenly the game pauses and Eddy gives Double D an over exaggerated "What did you just say" look.

"Double D...They made twenty-five games of Raw War Fight Off, You...When was the last time you even went video game shopping?

"Uh...Not that long ago." Double D said shamefully while rubbing his arm. Ed opens one of Double D's game cases and pulls out a receipt.

"You even keep the receipt?" Eddy asked as if Double D kept something that should never have been kept.

"Well it's in case the game doesn't work or I don't care for it much." He replied. Eddy looks over the receipt and gasps. "What's wrong!?" Double D asks very worried.

"2006." Eddy quietly says.

"Pardon?" Double D asks. Eddy quickly jumps up from the couch and shows Double D the receipt.

"2006 was the last time you went shopping for games." Eddy said almost disgusted.

"No!" Double D yelled.

"Oh thank Christ." Eddy said.

"My parents went and got that, the last time I went to get a game was Bass Fishing." He said, Eddy opens the bass fishing game and opens it taking the receipt out, he looks it over and looks as if his heart has broken into a million pieces.

"2003, thirteen years." Eddy says Ed drops to his knees and cries. "Tis a sad, sad night.".

"Oh come on guys." Double D tries to speak but Eddy holds out his hand to silence him.

"Tomorrow after school we are going to get you some real video games." Eddy said.

"Tomorrow...oh I'm going to the movies tomorrow." He replied.

"What? With who?" Eddy asked. Double D suddenly formed a lump in his throat.

"Ugh...Just some girl from school." He said. Eddy leans in close to him.

"Who?" He asks.

"It's a girl from school." He restated, Eddy leans back.

"Alright...But we will get to meet her right?" Eddy asks.

"Yeah, soon." Double D replied.

"Alright fine. Saturday morning we will wake up early and get you some video games...Deal?" Eddy asks holding out his hand waiting for Double D to shake it.

"Alright Eddy." He says and shakes Eddy's hand.

* * *

And there you go, I'll have more chapters next week, please review so I'll know if you like the story or not.


	9. Chapter 9

Another week has gone by, and that means? You guessed it, another three chapters yea! :D

SlyStoleMyNamer: Thank you very much for the time you took to review, it means a lot to me. Almost two weeks without a review started to get me worried a little, started to think you guys didn't like my story :( So THANK YOU :D !

* * *

 ** _August 28th_**

The Alarm clock went off, Double D awoke and instantly turned the Alarm clock off. He got out of bed and stretched yawning.

 _Todays the day Eddward_ He thought and smiled thinking of the date..."Friend" date. But deep down he wanted it to be a date.

Double D made his way to the shower and later made his way down stairs.

"Rise and shine gentlemen!" He called out as he made his way down stairs. Ed and Eddy woke and sat up, Eddy's hair was completely messed up and just scattered everywhere. Ed noticed and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Eddy asked all groggy.

"It looks like a bird made it's nest in your hair Eddy." Ed laughed. Double made his way downstairs and noticed Eddy's hair.

"Oh my." He replied and opened his backpack and pulled out a brush and handed it to Eddy. "Here you go Eddy." He said. Eddy hesitantly took the brush.

"What else do you have in there?" He asked.

"Well." Double D said as he started to look inside his backpack.

"Never mind." Eddy said and started to comb his hair, "Oh so are you nervous about tonight?" Eddy asked. Double D stopped for a moment and thought.

"Well...Maybe a little, I don't really know her all that much. But this...Movie hopefully is a start to a great relationship." He said

"Is she hot?" Eddy asked. Double D looked at Eddy with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" He asked

"Is she bang able?" He asked, Double D looked appalled.

"Eddy, I will have you know that Ma..." Double D quickly stopped himself.

"Sorry what was that?" Eddy asked. Double D fake coughed a few times.

"I said I'll have you know that maybe I don't want to...Have any sexual experiences with her." He said

"Oh that's why you were jerking it last night in the shower?" Eddy asked. Double D face palmed himself. Eddy laughed "Yeah I heard you last night." Eddy says then starts to beat his hands together to make the sound of beating off.

Double D turns white and slowly walks out of the house.

"Hey me and Ed need to use your showers by the way." Eddy said and stood up. "Alright lumpy, I hope you don't slip in Double D's shower." He says and walks upstairs

* * *

Marie woke up earlier than normal and stared at her darkened room. She rolled over and noticed her clock said 6:30 A.M.

 _No doubt Double D is already up._ She thought to herself and sat up. She stretched and popped her neck. _No way I'll be able to go back to sleep, might as well get ready._ She thought . Marie got out of bed and walked to her bathroom.

She turned on the lights and they flickered to life. Marie stared at herself in the mirror, she used her hands to brush through her blue hair. She sighed and started to take her clothes off leaving them on the floor, she walked to her shower and turned it on.

She waited a few minutes and step into the steaming hot shower, the hot water making its way all over her body making it wet and slick. She then started to wash her body. When she was done she rinsed off and started to wash her hair and rinsed off.

Marie then dried off and dressed herself, she checked her clock which read 7:05 A.M.

"I still got ten minutes." She said and walked over to her desk and pulled out her sketch book. She flipped to an empty page and started to doodle for a while, after a few minutes passed she looked back up at her clock. 7:15 .A.M.

"Alright." She said and grabbed her backpack and walked out of her room. She walked down stairs to find Lee and May sitting on the couch eating not dressed for school.

"What are you guys doing?" Marie asked, "We need to go." She said.

"What's your hurry?" May asked.

"Yeah, Mom said she would drop us off at school on her way to work in an hour." Lee said.

"Well...I want to be at school now." Marie said.

"And why are you so happy about school?" Lee asked.

"I bet some boy asked her out." May said.

"How the hell did you know?" Marie asked. Lee sat up and looked at Marie.

"Some guy asked you out?" Lee asked " Who?" Marie suddenly felt flustered and lowered her head.

"Just some guy." She said. Lee instantly stood.

"Holy shit...It's sock head isn't it?" She asked.

"Awe." May said looking at Marie.

"Does mom know you have a date?" Lee asked.

"Does mom know you take her cigarettes?" Marie shot back. Lee looked at her younger sister and slowly sat back down. "I just wanted to talk to him for a little bit before we went to go see a movie." She said.

"Well why don't you text him?" Lee asked.

"I don't know his number." She replied.

"Go over to his house." May said, Marie sat down on the couch.

"No...I'll just have to wait until mom takes us.

 _It's going to be a slow day._ She thought to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

**_August 28th_**

The finale school bell rang and all the students let the classroom.

 _Wow the school day went faster than I thought._ She thought to herself and stood, suddenly her phone started to vibrate. Marie checked her phone to see a massage from unknown number.

 **Unknown: Hi.**

 **Me: Who's this?**

 **Unknown: Oh its Eddward.**

 **Me: Oh hey :)**

 **Unknown: So I was wondering if you require a ride home?**

 **Me: Uh sure if you don't mind.**

 **Unknown: No problem for me, it would be an honor.**

 **Me: Well don't you know how to talk to a girl :) I'll meet you by the car in a few seconds.**

 **Unknown: Okay.**

Marie places her phone back into her pocket and heads out of the class room.

* * *

Double D and Marie drive down the high way.

"So what movie do you want to see?" Marie asked.

"Ugh well, I looked at the movies playing tonight and I was thinking, Love above the clouds."

"Uh huh." Marie said, Double D could sense that she didn't like the sound of the movie.

"You don't want to watch it?" Double D asked.

"I mean, it's your choice." She said.

"Well Marie I want to see something we both will enjoy." He said. Marie shifted in her seat.

"Well there is one." She said.

"Okay what is it?" Double D asked.

"That horror movie" She said.

"The Creature from planet Goros vs. the Machine from Pluto part 3?" Double D asked surprised.

"Yeah I really liked the first two." She said, Double D chuckled a little. "What?" she asked.

"Huh oh nothing it's just...You and Ed would get along quiet well." He said . "He likes horror movies like that."

"Yeah well May got me hooked on them, she kept showing me these cheese comic books about monsters and stuff like that. And then I just got hooked on them." She said. Double then pulled into the trailer park.

"Ed's the same way, he even made a few comics himself, and although I'm not that big on comics I thought it was good." Double D said. "Alright I'll pick you up at 7:00." He said.

"Okay." Marie said acting like it was no big deal, even though deep down she was giggling like a little school girl. Marie got out of the car, grabbed her backpack and walked into her trailer.

Double D pulled out of the trailer and pulled up to his house to find Ed and Eddy on the roof, fixing to go slide down a homemade slide.

 _Oh not good, not good_ He thought and quickly jumped out of his car.

"What in heaven's name are you two doing?" Double D snapped at them.

"Come up here Double D!" Ed shouted.

"Me and lumpy put this thing together in ten minutes, come up here and try it out with us." Eddy called out.

Eddy, you didn't follow any sort of slide safety regulations. The probability of sliding down this without getting hurt is at least 2%." Double D said.

"2% out of five?" Eddy asked.

"2% of...1000 Eddy!" Double D quickly shouted. Eddy paused for a moment to think, then he snapped his fingers.

"Sounds good to me, Ed bring the chicken up here." Eddy said, suddenly Ed jumped up with excitement.

"OHHH where is the chicken Eddy?" Ed asked.

"Ugh...I meant Double D Ed." Eddy said, Ed lowered his head in disappointment.

"Awe." He said and made his way off the roof, He then grabbed Double D and took him to the roof.

"No Ed stop! This isn't safe!" Double D cried out. Once on the roof Ed placed Double D on the slide and him and Eddy got in.

"Alright boys, once this beauty works we can make some quick cash." Eddy laughed and started to wiggle around, this caused the whole slide to wiggle. Double D gulped.

"Eddy this isn't really safe we shouldn't do this." Double D cried. Eddy continued to rock the slide.

"One...Two...Three!" Eddy shouted and forced all three of them down the slide.

* * *

At 6:50 Marie stood looking at herself in the mirror for the sixteenth time. She wore a black short sleeve shirt, her hair in a ponytail and blue shorts. She placed her hand on her heart and it felt like a jack hammer on high speed. She quickly sat down on her bed and took deep breaths.

Suddenly there was a knock at her door.

"Come in." She said, the door opened and Lee and May walked in. "Hi." She said. Lee and May sat next to her on the bed.

"So are you nervous?" May asked. Marie knew she had to lie to her sisters, otherwise she would look soft. She snorted.

"No." She said trying to be as intimidating as possible.

"Oh really? That's why your whole body is set on vibrate?" Lee asked.

 _Damn_. Marie thought and stood.

"No I'm not nervous...It's not even a date, W...We...We are going as friends!" Marie shouted wishing it was a date.

"I still think its sweet." May said with a smile.

"Yeah whatever." Marie replied.

"Any way let's get to the important stuff." Lee said.

"Like what?" Marie asked.

"First of all, if he does anything you don't want him to, send him a good old Kanker knuckle sandwich to his balls." Lee said while making a fist and shaking it.

"Oh please as if Double D would do anything like that." Marie said.

"Second and most important...Wrap it before you tap it." She said, Marie suddenly jumped up.

"Come on guys! It's just a friend date nothing else." She said then there was a knock coming from down stairs. Marie then squealed in high pitch "He's here." She said and ran down stairs.

Marie quickly stopped at a Mirror next to the door and checked her hair, she smiled and opened the door. And smiled at Double D, but then her smile quickly disappeared.

"What happened to you?" She asked. Double D wore a fancy shirt, and pants, and His beanie, along with a black eye, a slight busted lip, and a sling over his right arm.

"I fell." He said and smiled, "Well are you ready?" He asked.

"You don't look like you're doing okay." She said and brought him into the trailer.

"I'm fine Marie really." He said.

"Double please just sit down." She said. Double D gave in and sat down.

"Alright." He said and sat. Marie sat next to him.

"What happened?" She asked.

"Uh, well me Ed and Eddy went down a makeshift slide and it broke down." He said.

"Is your arm broken?" She asked.

"No, thank goodness, but the sling helps keep me from moving it." He said, "You know if we don't hurry we won't make it to the movie on time." He said.

"Forget the movie Edd your too hurt to drive." She said. Double D sighed.

"I'm sorry I ruined the night." He said. Marie gently placed her hand on his shoulder.

"The nights not ruined Edd...We can just watch a movie here." She said.

"Okay...What?" He asked. Marie got off the couch and walked over to the movie pile.

"Have you ever seen The Creature from planet Goros vs. the Machine from Pluto part 1 and 2?" She asked Double D smiled.

"No I can't say I have." He replied and smiled. Marie smiled back and put the first movie in.

"I'll go make some popcorn." She said and walked off. Suddenly footsteps could be heard coming down the steps, Double D looked up to find Lee and May.

 _Oh God I forgot about her sisters, they are going to pounce like a cat does to a mouse._ He thought and watched as they approached him with...shocked expressions.

"What the hell happened to you?" Lee asked

"Oh it looks like it hurts." May added. Double D tried to answer but a lump formed and he couldn't get anything other than stutters out.

"I...I...T...T...T" He stuttered.

"T...T...Today Jr." Lee said leaning close to him, Double D pushed himself as far back as he could into the couch.

"I...I fell." He said. And swallowed the lump down hard.

"Fell from what?" Both sisters asked and leaned in closer to him. Double D tried to lean back, but if he tried anymore he would disappear in the couch.

"The roof." He said.

"Why were you on the roof they asked.".

"Hey!" Marie yelled, "Change of plans me and Edd are going to watch movies here, so please stop being leaches and go away!" She yelled. The two sisters leaned back and looked at Marie, They then started to walk away.

"Alright little sister we're going, just remember rule two." Lee whispered and smacked Marie's butt and her and May walked up stairs. Marie brought the popcorn and sat down next to Double D, and pushed play on the movie.


	11. Chapter 11

**_August 28th, 29th_**

The second movie came to an end and Double D looked at the screen.

"Wait that's it?" He asked in disappointment, Marie chuckled.

"Did you like it?" She asked.

"Yeah it had a great story to it, sure the effects were a little cheesy and the acting was mediocre, but still. A deadly monster comes down to Earth to enslave the word and the humans only hope it to activate a robot built by ancient civilizations to fight of the creature...I really liked it." He said, he then looked at a clock next to the TV which said 10:03 P.M. "Oh my it's late, I should get back home." He said.

 _Oh don't leave!_ Marie thought.

"You sure you're okay to drive?" She asked.

"Yeah my arms doing a lot better, plus who knows what Ed and Eddy are doing." He said and stood, him and Marie made their way to the door. Then Double D turned around and gave Marie a hug.

 _OH MY GOD HE'S HUGGING ME !_ She thought and hugged him back.

"Thanks for letting me hang out and watch movies with you." He said, and pulled away.

 _Damn…Good bye hug._ She thought.

"No problem Edd." She said.

"We should do this again some other time." He said.

"Yeah we should." Marie said barley able to hold in her extreme happiness.

"Alright bye." He said.

"Bye." She replied. Double D walked out of the house and into his car and drove away. Marie closed the door and jumped up and down shouting.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" She shouted.

"I hope you wrapped it first." Lee jokingly called out.

* * *

Double D awoke to someone shaking him. He opened his eyes to see Ed and Eddy all dressed.

"What? What time is it?" Double D asked and looked over at his clock. 11:00 A.M.

"There's no school why did you wake me up so early?" Double D asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"We had a deal that we would wake up early to get video games." Ed said.

"Hurry up sock head." Eddy called. Double D groaned.

"Alright give me a second to shower and get ready." Double D said as he slowly got out of bed.

The Ed's pulled up into a game store called "Game Nonstop" They got out of the car and walked in when the door opened it made a **Ding** sound when each Ed entered. Ed noticed and walked out causing another **Ding**. He then went in **Ding.**

"Ah cool." He said and then ... **Ding**... **Ding**... **Ding**... **Ding** , **Ding** , **Ding** , **Ding** , **Ding**. Double D quickly looked at the door to find Ed waving his arm in and out of the door. Double D quickly grabbed Ed and dragged him over to Eddy.

"So Double D? Which games do you want?" He asked, "Please pick some good ones." He said. Double D looked around the many games.

"Hmm what's this?" He asked and picked up a game case that had a green armored soldier. "Space Ring, Play as a super soldier who battles many aliens."

 _Seems a bit violent._ He thought _Oh well could be fun._ Double D then walked up to Eddy.

"Here." He said and handed it to Eddy.

"Alright Double D you picked a good one." Eddy said. Suddenly Ed popped up holding a game.

"What have you got there Ed?" Double D asked.

"Death Racer!" Ed shouted, Eddy took the case and read the back.

"Death Racer, Play through 12 maps of Racing courses where any place other than 1st means death...Sounds cool, I'd play it" Eddy said and handed the game back to Ed, "Well If that's it lets go." Eddy said and him and the Ed's made it to the counter and paid for the games. As they were making their way to the car Ed started to speak.

"Hey can I use the bathroom real quickly please?" He asked.

"Of course Ed we won't leave you? Double D said, Ed then went back into the game store. Suddenly Double D's phone went off. He pulled his phone out to see he got a text from Marie.

 **Marie: Hey what are you up too?**

 **Me: Nothing much, Me, Ed and Eddy went to buy some games.**

 **Marie: Which ones did you get?**

 **Me: A shooting game and a Violent racing game.**

 **Marie: Cool...So I was wondering if you wanted to hang out later tonight?**

 **Me: Wish I could but I have something to do tonight.**

 **Marie: oh okay never mind.**

Suddenly Double D felt a hand slap his back. He nearly dropped his phone to the ground but managed to grab it midair.

"Sorry Double D." Ed said.

"That's okay, are we ready to go?" Double D asked. Ed and Eddy nodded.

 **Me: Have to go drive home talk to you later bye.**

* * *

Later that night Double D walked up to Nazz's house wearing a grey short sleeve shirt and sweat pants. He approached her door and knocked three times.

He waited a few minutes and finally the door opened and Nazz walked out wearing her exercising outfit.

"Hey dude you made it." She said and smiled.

"Sure, Anything to help out a friend." He replied.

"Well let's get to it then." She said and slowly started to jog, Double D followed closely behind, every few seconds he would look down at her butt.

 _Oh come on Eddward not now, pay attention_ He thought. They later made it a mile down the road, Double D could feel his heart about to explode in his chest, and he had sweat dripping into his eyes. Nazz then stopped.

"Well..." Double D said trying not to double over, "That was fun." He said and started to walk back.

"Where are you going dude?" Nazz asked.

"Aren't we going back?" He asked to which Nazz laughed.

"Go back? We still have five more miles to go." She said and started to jog on. Double D lowered his head and took a big breath and started to jog.

* * *

AND there you have it, sorry if they seemed a bit short. Hope you liked them, still a lot, lot more to come.

so please review let me know what you think, are if you perhaps you have any suggestions, and questions please let me know, till next week.


	12. Chapter 12

What's up everyone, just checked my profile and saw so far Edd x Marie: Freshman year got 1189 views hooray !

this week certainly went by quickly wouldn't you say, well here are the next three chapters, enjoy :)

* * *

 ** _September 2nd_**

Double D awoke to his cell phone ringing early in the morning before his alarm clock went off.

"Hello?" He said.

"Hi sweetheart happy birthday." A female voice said.

"Mom? Hey where are you guys?" He asked.

"Oh baby I'm sorry, but we will be down here for a couple more days." She said.

"Oh." Double D said sadly.

"But we mailed your gift two days ago so it should be there today after school." She said.

"Okay thanks." He said.

"I'm sorry to wake you up this early, I'll hang up so you can sleep." She said.

"Okay bye mom...Love you."

"Bye sweetheart love you too." Double D hung the phone up and laid back down. He looked over to his clock to find he would have to get up in a few minutes anyway.

Double D sat up and made his way to the bathroom, He showered, got dressed and made his way down stairs.

"Up and at it gentlemen." Double D called out waking up his sleeping friends. Suddenly the home phone ringed. Double D walked up to it and answered the phone.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Hello...Hi Eddward it's Hoggie." A teenage male's voice said.

"Hoggie hi, hey how's it going?" Double D replied.

"Nothing much, just wanted to call my favorite cousin and say happy birthday." He said.

"I'm your only cousin Hoggie." Double D replied.

"I know...That's why your my favorite." He said.

"Well it's good to hear from you, haven't heard from you in a while after you parents...Split up, how are you doing?" Double D asked.

"I'm doing fine, hey I sent you a present hopefully it will get to you today." He said.

"Why thank you Hoggie, hey I hate to end this call short but I have to get to school." Double D said.

"Yeah me too." Hoggie said.

"Well I'll call you later today, Bye."

"Bye." Double D hung up the phone and made his way back to the living room.

"Who was that?" Eddy asked.

"My cousin Hoggie." He said.

"The fat guy?" Eddy asked.

"He's not fat Eddy...He's over weight." Double D replied " Now hurry up let's get to school." Double D said and made his way outside.

* * *

Double D sat down at a desk at the library and started to read a book no more than a few seconds later someone pulled up a seat next to him. He looked over to find Marie.

"Salutations." He said.

"Oh big words Double D, you sure do know how to talk to a girl." She said, "So what are you reading?" She asked pulling out her mp3 player.

"I'm reading a book about mathematical science." He said.

"Yawn." Marie said and took the book from him, before he could say anything Marie handed him a headphone piece. "Here Listen to this."  
She said.

"Marie can I please have my book back?" He asked.

"Double D put this in your ear before I beat you up." She said intimidatingly. Double D quickly put the piece into his ear, Marie pushed play.

Double D heard a piano playing for a little bit, then a few seconds later a violin softly came in. He listened for three minutes before the music turned off.

"Wow, what was the name of that song?" Double D asked. Marie shrugged her shoulders.

"Not sure, could never find the name to it." She said "Oh and by the way." She said and punched him in the arm. Double D nearly fell out of his chair.

"Ouch." He said and rubbed where she hit him, "What was that for Marie?" He asked confused.

"Happy Birth day." She said.

"Well what does that have to do with my..." He said and stopped to think. "Oh that's right." He added. Marie popped her knuckles.

"I get sixteen more punches." She said with a smile.

 _Sixteen more punches like that and my arm will fall off._ He thought.

"How about something else." He asked.

"Like what?" She replied.

"I don't know...Anything besides punches." He said, Marie thought for a second.

"Okay...If instead of punches, I get to give you something for your birthday...and no matter what you have to keep it...Deal?" She asked.

"I'm almost afraid too...But better then punches." He said and shook her hand.

"Meet me at my place after school." She said and walked off. After a few minutes the library doors burst opened and Eddy ran in and hid behind a book shelf close to Double D.

"Eddy?" Double D called out.

"Shh!" Eddy said, suddenly the libary doors opened and Lee walked in, looking around the libary, she then noticed Double D and walked up to him.

"Double D." Lee called out. Double D quickly turned to face her and gulped, she grabed him by the shirt collar and brought his face up close to hers.

"Please don't tear my shirt Lee." Double said.

"Where's Eddy?" She asked, Double D looked up into her green eyes and felt very nervous.

"I haven't seen Eddy." He lied, Lee lifted him closer to her.

"Are you sure?" She said. Double D could feel the sweat running down the back of his neck, he clenched his fingers into a fist to keep his hand from shaking.

"I'm absolutely positive." He said. Lee stared at him a little longer then let him go and started to walk off out of the libary. After a few seconds Eddy came out.

"Boy that was close." He said and sat next to Double D.

"So what was that all about?" Double D asked. Eddy rubbed a lip stick mark on his face off.

"Same shit as always." He said, suddenly the bell rang. "Well lets go sock head, Foot-ball time." He added. Double D frowned and put his book inside his backpack.

"Alright, even though I don't much like the sport." He said.

"Oh please you don't like any active sports." Eddy said as they walked out of the libary.


	13. Chapter 13

**_September 2nd_**

The ball landed in Double D's hands, man players tried to tackle him while his own team tried to keep them away.

"Move your ass Double D!" Kevin the team captain shouted. Double D started to run trying his best to pass all the other players. Two of his own team mates stayed at his side as he made it halfway down the field. Suddenly two big other team players tackled his body guards and he was now defenseless.

Double D was close to getting a touchdown, but felt someone jump on top of him forcing him to the ground, His head slammed hard onto the grass and felt the weight of the other player on top of him.

 _Oh curses!_ He thought and when the player got off he stood and dusted his outfit off, Kevin and Eddy ran up to him.

"Whoa you okay?" Kevin asked. Double D could fill a splitting headache.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He said. Soon all the other players came over and huddled up.

"Alright." Kevin started to say, "When Henderson gets the ball, he's going to pass it to Drake and we are going to keep the other players off of him alright." He said and the other players cheered.

Double D stood in his spot and waited for the signal to move, as he waited he looked over to the stands to find some of the girls cheering them on, his eyes then laid on Marie who was wearing a jersey with his number.

 _Wow...She looks so beautiful._ He thought.

"DOUBLE D LOOK OUT!" Kevin shouted, Double D quickly snapped out of his thoughts and looked up just in time to see the largest player on the field tackle him. Everything went black, then a blinding white.

Everything was blurry and he could hear voice that weren't clear.

"U...E...A...o..." A voice said.

"He...re...ka..." Another voice said.

"Uble D!...kay?" Third voice said, His vision slowly returned and he could see his team mates circling him.

"Are you okay?" Kevin said.

"What happened?" Double D asked. Eddy knelt next to him and helped him up slowly.

"Well, put it this way. If you were a girl...You would no longer be a virgin." He said and carefully took Double D's helmet off. Double D could feel blood pour out of his nose and quickly pinched his nose to keep the blood from coming out.

"Go see a nurse." Kevin said.

"I'll take him. "Eddy said.

"Eddy we still have a game to play." Kevin replied.

"But what about..." Eddy said but was interrupted.

"I'm fine Eddy, I can make it to the nurse on my own." Double D said.

"Are you sure?" Eddy asked. Double D nodded and started to walk off. He made it off the field and Marie ran up to him.

* * *

"Edd are you okay?" She asked, Double D could see the worry in her eyes. He only nodded. Marie took his hand, "Here follow me", she said and lead him back inside the school, she took him to the closes boys bathroom and helped him to the sink.

She turned the water on and grabbed some paper towels and soaked them.

"Okay." She said as she brought the wet towels to his face. "Move your hand." She said, Double D moved his hand and the blood flowed out. Marie quickly put the wet towels over his nose, Double D shouted at the pain and jerked his head away spraying blood around.

Some blood landed on Marie's shirt and she grabbed ahold of Double D and gently brought the towel on his nose.

"Hell I think your nose is broken." She said and looked at his nose. "I'll have to fix it." She said. Double D's eyes widened and shook his head no. "If I don't you won't stop bleeding and your nose will look messed up." She said.

Double D continued to shake his head no, Marie sighed.

"Alright fine...I'll just look at it." She said and gently placed her thumbs on his nose. "Sorry." She said, Double D looked up at her and tried to move away but she managed to force him to the ground. "Stop moving or this will hurt more."

"No stop." He said, But Marie over powered him, and using her legs she pined his arms to the ground and she placed her thumbs back on his nose and pushed with her thumbs. There was a sickening crunch sound along with Double D shouting in pain. Marie then got off of him and he held his nose tightly.

Suddenly the bathroom door opened and a boy walked in, He noticed Edd and Marie along with blood. Marie then stood and stared the boy down intimidating. The boy then backed up slowly and ran out. Marie then turned her attention back to Double D.

"You okay?" She asked, Double D stared at her for a few seconds then slowly nodded, he moved the towel out of his face and noticed the blood stopped. "I'm sorry if I hurt you, but it had to be done." She said.

"How does it look?" He asked.

"It looks fine." She said and reached her hand down to help him up. He took her hand and stood. Marie then walked back over to get more paper towels and got them wet. "Here we need to clean you up." She said and approached him and started to wipe the blood from his face.

While Marie started to wipe the blood from his face she placed her left hand on his chest in front of his heart and could feel it beating, it was beating fast.

 _What's he nervous about?_ She thought, and then she felt his hand gently grabbing hers. She stopped cleaning his blood and looked down at their hands touching, holding willing for the first time. Marie looked up at him and his look had change, well his expression was the same, but she could sense it in his eyes, she then noticed their faces slowly getting closer.

 _I...Is he going to kiss me?_ She thought and could feel his warm breath on her, she started to shiver at her core. _Yeah...I think he is._ She thought and slowly closed her eyes to await the kiss, their lips nearly an inch from each other.

And then the bathroom door opened and they quickly jerked away.

 _No!_ She thought _someone's fucking dead._ Marie turned around to find a teacher at the door. _I can take him._ She thought.

* * *

This chapter is based on one of my old friends, when we played football at school. He got tackled and his nose was all busted so his girlfriend took him to the nurse.


	14. Chapter 14

**_September 2nd_**

Suddenly Marie and Double D found themselves at the principal's office. The Principal was a short fat man who reminded Marie of Danny DeVito.

"So Ms. Kanker, Want to tell me why you were in the boys bathroom with Mr. Vincent?" He asked. Double D leaned forward in his chair.

"Well if I may Principal Wilkins I..." Double D tried to say but was cut off.

"I'm sorry Mr. Vincent, but the question was addressed to Ms. Kanker." Wilkins said.

"Ugh can you just call me Marie? Ms. Kanker makes me seem so old." She said.

"Okay Marie, tell me why you were in the boys bathroom with Mr. Vincent?" He asked again. Marie leaned up.

"Well as you can see for Double D's jersey and pads he was doing foot-ball, well he got hurt and I was trying to help him is." She said.

"Why didn't you take him to the nurse?" He asked.

 _What's the big deal?_ Marie thought.

"I don't know...I saw my friend was hurt and I was trying to help him, I guess the nurse slipped my mind." She said.

"Well Marie according to the Teacher who brought you in said it looked like you two were about to kiss." He said.

"Oh I can explain that." Double D said and leaned forward. "I lost quite a bit of blood and was losing my balance, I want trying to kiss Marie."

 _What!?_ She yelled in her head. The Principal looked at Marie.

"Is it true Marie?" He asked.

 _He...He wasn't trying to kiss me._ Marie thought and could feel her heart drop to the floor.

"Yeah it's true." she said trying not to sound heart broken. The Principal leaned back and nodded.

"Alright then...Back to class the two of you, and next time any of you get hurt, please take the other to the nurse understand?" He asked.

"Yes Sir." They said and left the office, Marie was the first to leave and when she was out of the office she started to walk faster and faster. Holding back the tears.

 _I such an idiot!_ She shouted in her head and looked at the clock. 3:40 P.M _School's almost over thank God._ She thought and made her way to the Girls bathroom. Once inside she walked up to a mirror and noticed blood was still on her shirt.

She got paper towels and got them wet and started to rub the blood off her shirt.

"Great, it's going to stain." She said and took the shirt off, luckily having a black tank top underneath it. Marie rolled the shirt into a ball and walked out of the bathroom.

* * *

The school day was finally over, Marie made her way to her locker and got her stuff out. She made her way out side to the busses.

 _I wonder if he noticed me trying to kiss him? God he must think I'm an idiot._ She thought and was about to walk to her bus when her phone went off. Marie checked it.

 **DD: Hey where are you?**

 **Me: What do you mean?**

 **DD: I thought me giving you a ride home was a thing :)**

 **Me: Do you want to give me a ride?**

 **DD: Why wouldn't I? Ed and Eddy take the bus home, and this way I'm not alone.**

 **Me: Okay, I'll meet you there.**

 **DD:Okay.**

 _Yes he doesn't think I'm an Idiot, he probably didn't even notice it._ Marie almost jumped with joy.

Marie made her way to the gas station and saw Double D leaning by his car. Marie made her way to him, she then notice him smile when he saw her. If there was one part of Double D Marie would never want to see change, it was that sweet gap between his top front teeth.

They got into the car and drove off.

They pulled up to the Trailer and Marie got out, as did Double D. Marie turned to him.

"Is something wrong?" She asked.

"No." He said.

"Are you going to walk me inside?" She asked.

"Well, you said you had a gift for me." He said. Marie smiled.

"I forgot about that...Okay wait right here." She said and walked off into the house. Marie quickly ran upstairs to her room and found the gift she got Double D on her desk it was a small hand sized box. She grabbed it and ran back outside only to find May and Lee surrounding him.

"Well cutie seeing how you always seem to come over here me and May are starting to get jealous you only hang out with Marie." Lee said and placed a hand on Double D's shoulder, Double D tried to lean away and then May laid her head on his shoulder.

"Hey get out of here you leaches!" Marie shouted, her two sisters looked up at her and laughed walking away. Marie made her way to Double D. "I'm so sorry about that." She said.

"It's alright." He said, Marie then handed him the gift. Double D took it and opened it, he looked inside and pulled out a black leather bracelet, much like the one Marie wears.

"Now I know you're not one for body accessories but I thought that since we were friends...You know, and I doubt you would have wanted a heart shaped necklace with Bff on it." She said.

Double D then strapped the bracelet to his right wrist, it covered four inches of his wrist. Double D shrugged his shoulders.

"I'll wear it." He said and smiled, which in turn caused Marie to smile. Double D then hugged her. "Thank you." He said and then kissed her cheek. Marie blushed and giggled like a little girl on the inside.

* * *

Double D then waved goodbye and drove away, Marie smiled and placed her hand on her cheek and walked back inside.

Double D made his way into his house and was tackled to the ground.

"Happy birthday!" Ed shouted. Double D nearly pissed himself.

"Good lord man...You nearly gave me a heart attack." He said and Ed got off. Double D slowly got up. "Where's Eddy?" He asked

"In the kitchen...Oh! Oh! Two packages came for you." Ed said and ran into the living room and pulled out a medium sized package and handed it to Double D.

"To Eddward from Mom and Dad." He said and sat down on the couch in the living room and opened the package. The first thing he noticed was a sticky note.

 **Happy Birthday love Mom and Dad.**

Double D removed the sticky note and saw a slightly smaller box, he took it out and opened it pulling out an antique hand held telescope.

"OH my." Double D said carefully looking at the telescope. "Fascinating don't you think Ed? Ed?" Double D looked around to find Ed siting playing the game wearing the box over his head. Double D chuckled to himself and put the telescope back inside the smaller box. He then noticed the other package, it was an envelope. Double D took it.

"To my Cousin Eddward from Hoggie." He said and opened it and a photo fell out. Double D picked the picture up and it was a picture of two young boys with their arms wrapped around the others shoulder. They are around the age of nine or ten. Double D knew it was him and Hoggie. Double D turned the photo around and there was a short message written.

 **Found this old thing in the attic, thought you might get a kick out of it.**

Suddenly Double D could smell smoke, He looked up and quickly ran to the kitchen to find Eddy holding a burnt cake. He looked up at Double D and smiled.

"Happy birth day." He said.

* * *

And there you have it, hope you enjoyed and as always please review and tell me what you think. Well that's about it I guess, until next Saturday.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Hey whats up everybody Fanwriter F here, sorry I havnt posted the next chapters in about three weeks, but I was busy doing things and the only time I really can download is at the library and I haven't been there for a while. but here I am now._**

 ** _Book of Eli: Im glad your having fun, I have fun writing it for all you guys._**

* * *

 ** _September 20th_**

Double D started to breath fast and hard as him and Nazz made it to the 3rd mile mark. He placed his hand on his chest just waiting for his heart to explode. Every time he exhaled, nearly a mouth full of saliva came out.

"Come on Double D, well take a short break up here." Nazz said not even breaking a sweat.

"No...It's...Okay...I...I can...Keep going." He said.

"Are you sure?" She asked, Suddenly Double D's legs gave out and he fell. Nazz turned around to find him panting like a dog on the ground. "You okay dude?" She asked. Double D tried to speak but couldn't get words to form. Instead he gave her a thumbs up.

Double D sat up and pushed himself to the curb, Nazz sat down next to him, she reached into her fanny pack and pulled a little water bottle out and hands it to Double D. He takes it and chugs it down, and then coughs half of it up.

"Whoa there Double D slow down." She said laughing and patting his back.

"Oh my...I'm sorry." He said wiping the water from his chin.

"Don't sweat it dude...Hey you made it farther this time at least." She said and pulled out a granola bar for her and Double D.

"So." He said as he took a bite from the Granola bar. "How's your heart doing?" He asked.

"Well it's doing better." She said and laid down on the grass, Double D then started to stare at her slim body and made his way up to her breast. He could feel his heart beat getting faster and faster. Sure she was the most beautiful girl growing up, but now she was like a goddess.

Then the thought of kissing her came to his mind, and then Marie popped up, and he felt so ashamed of himself. They weren't even dating, they were just friends, yet he couldn't help but think of how much she changed just so they could be friends, No kissing, no stalking, and no getting into his personal space. He didn't think she would change but she did.

The vile Marie Kanker the one girl who he couldn't stand, had now turned into the girl he couldn't stand to be without. He couldn't believe that he might be falling for her.

 _I don't even know much about her, yet I can't stop thinking about her._

 _Especially in the shower_ Eddy's voice popped up in his head.

 _Oh come on!_ He shouted in his mind _I cannot wait till puberty ends._

"Are you all better?" Nazz asked. Double D noticed she had stood and was jogging in place. He nodded and stood, and they continued to jog.

* * *

"Thanks again Double D." Nazz said and walked back into her house. Double D started to make his way to his house but stopped and looked down the road that lead to the trailer park.

 _I don't know much about her...I'll just have to change that._ He thought and started to walk down the road. He made it to the dirt road that lead to the trailer park. He started down the path and could hear giggling up a head.

As Double D made his way closer to the one place he would have stayed away from just a month ago. He saw the Kanker sisters splashing each other by a pond close to their house. Double D made his way to the pond.

He saw that May noticed him and started to whisper to Marie, who quickly turned around to see him. Double D waved and smiled, Marie got out of the pond and started to walk to him wearing a pink bikini.

 _BOING!_ He Thought and quickly smack himself in the back of the head.

"He double D, what's up?" She asked moving her wet blue hair out of her face.

 _Oh my goodness._ He thought trying not to stare at her body, sure it wasn't as slim as Nazz, she had a tad bit of belly, but killer curves and her boobs seemed to be a good handful and all of those were making him fell funny... down there.

"Double D?" She said blushing waving her hand in front of his face, Double D snapped back to reality.

"Oh pardon me." He said and looked into her deep blue eyes that were like deep oceans that sparkle in the sun. "I was wondering if you would want to have dinner with me tonight?" He asked . Marie started to blush and tried to hid it but couldn't.

"Like at your place?" She asked.

"Normally I would say yes, but seeing how Eddy and Ed are still staying over, and...I wanted to take you to this place I've been to a few times." He said shyly, now was his turn to blush.

"Yeah I would love to go to dinner with you." She said and smiled.

"Well that's just swell, I guess come to my place at around six and we'll go." He said. Marie nodded.

"Alright see you at six." She said and made her way back to the pond. Double D made his way down the road and jumped in the air kicking his feet together.

* * *

Double D made his way back to his house to find Ed and Eddy on top of the roof again only with a...

"Good Lord Eddy is that a glider!" He shouted and looked up at the home made glider they made, It looked like it was made out of pipes and..."Is that Mother's shower curtains!?"

"Don't worry Double D...Gliding tours of the cul-de-sac is where the money is at." Eddy said, "Ready Ed?" He called out.

"I'm ready Eddy!" He shouted in joy and they jumped off the roof.

"Oh I can't watch!" Double D shouted and covered his eyes then CRASH. Double D opened his eyes to see Ed and Eddy laying on the yard groaning in pain.

"Ouch...It didn't work Eddy." Ed said.

"Oh really? What gave you that Idea?" Eddy said in pain and stood, his back popped and he fell back down. "Ouch."

* * *

Double D stood in front of his mirror all dressed up in a white dress shirt, with a black vest over it. Black pants and shoes, He decided going to such a nice place he should leave his beanie at home. Double D made his way down stairs.

"Oh gross !" Ed called out.

"Double D put the hat back on!" Eddy shouted. This is what they always did when he didn't have his beanie on, when he was a kid he was mixing chemicals together for an experiment and it blew up in his face scorching his hair. Hince him wearing the hat all the time when he was younger, though his hair grew back, it didn't stop his friends from making fun of him.

"Yes, yes." Double D said and suddenly there was a knock at the door.

"Oh is that your date!" Eddy shouted and ran past Double D and grabed the door. "Allow me." Eddy said and opened the door. Marie stood there wearing a black dress with black slippers, with her hair in a bun with two chop sticks going through it.

Double D felt his heart leap, Eddy looked at her with a normal expression and slowly closed the door.

"Eddy." Double D said, Eddy held out his finger to silence him. Eddy slowly opened the door again and Marie was still there.

"Hey munchkin." She said and crossed her arms. Eddy slowly closed the door again and looked at double D with a calm face. He then slapped himself in the face and grabed Double D shaking him like a dog.

"ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND!" He shouted and stopped shaking so he could hear Double D's answer.

"Well Eddy..." He said but was interrupted by Eddy shaking him some more.

"YOU'RE TAKING A KANKER OUT TO DINNER! IS SHE HOLDING YOUR PHYCOLOGY BOOK HOSTAGE AND BLACK MAILING YOU TO TAKE HER OUT!" He shouted.

"KANKER!?" Ed shouted and started to run out of the living room screaming.

"Guys will you stop!" Double D shouted and pushed Eddy off of him. "Now...Yes I am taking Marie out to dinner, Why it matters who I take out to dinner shouldn't bother you two, seeing how you are supposed to be my best friends." He said and walked out of the house.

Ed slowly walked up to Eddy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Double D has gone to the Dark side." Ed said and gave Eddy a tight hug. Eddy tried to get out of the hug but Ed held on too tight.


	16. Chapter 16

**_September 20th_**

Marie and Double D made their way to their table at the restaurant, the walls were painted red with red chandeliers and a band playing gentle calming music.

"My God Double D this place looks really expensive." She said. Double D smiled and pulled her chair out for her.

"What a gentleman." She said and sat down, Double D then walked over to his chair.

 _He looks so handsome._ She thought as she stared into his dark brown eyes.

"So I was hoping that we could talk...Get to know each other better." He said.

"Okay." She replied, "I guess you ask first." She said. Double D leaned forward.

"What... What do you want to do after high school?" He asked.

"A Veterinarian." She said, Double D's eyes widened and Marie blushed. "Why the look?" She laughs.

"Well...I never figured you for a vet." He said. Marie smiled.

"Yeah that's what a lot of people say...So what about you?" She asked.

"To be honest I'm not sure." He said.

"Wow, I'd figure you would have had it all figured out." She said. A waiter came by with two menus.

"Here you two go, do you know what you would like to drink?" He asked.

"I'll have a sweat tea." Double D said.

"I'll have a Mountain drew." She said. The waiter nodded and walked off. Marie then opened the menu and looked at the choices. "My God Edd." She said shocked.

"What's wrong?" Double D asked.

"Well...besides not knowing how to pronounce any of these nothing really." She laughed "Really Double D how did you put all this together?" She asked.

"Well...I helped the owner's son pass the seventh grade and he said I can come by and eat for free." Double D said and then the waiter came back bringing them there drinks. "Thank you." Double D said.

"You're welcome Sir. Are you both ready to order?" He asked

"I believe so, Marie you can order first." He said. Marie smiled and looked at the menu.

 _What the hell are these? I can't pronounce half of them._ She thought.

"I would like the...Bouill...abaisse?" She tried to pronounce.

"Bouillabaisse?" The waiter asked.

"Ugh yeah what's in it?" She asked

"The Bouillabaisse is a soup made out of Scorpion fish, Sea robin, and European conger. It also includes leeks, onions, tomatoes, celery and potatoes." He said.

"Okay? Ugh what about the? Cuisses...De...Grenouille?" She asked embarrassed that she couldn't pronounce it right.

"Ah the Cuisses de grenouille is one of my favorites." He said.

"And what's in it?" She asked.

"It's frog legs Madam." He said, and suddenly Marie looked a little sick.

"What about the Pain de champagne?" She asked.

"It's a loaf of sour bread." He said.

"Why couldn't you just call it that?" Marie asked. Double leaned forward.

"Just bring us two Filet de Beouf." Double D said. The waiter nodded and took their menus and walked off. Marie placed her hands over her face with embarrassment.

"Please tell me we are not about to eat baby ducks." She said, Double D chuckled.

"No, it's just fancy talk for steak." He said. Marie laid her head down.

"I'm so embarrassed." She said her voice muffled by her arms.

"I'm sorry Marie...I just wanted to take you somewhere nice where we could get to know each other better." He said. Marie looked up at him.

"I'm sorry." She said and sat back up." I've just never been to such a fancy place before and...I feel like I need a PHD just to be in here." She said with a nervous chuckle.

"Well, let's forget all of this, and get back to knowing each other. How about that?" He asked.

"Okay." Marie said, "So what made you want to try and be my friend in the first place?" She asked. Double D scratched his head and got a sip of his tea.

"Well, to be honest...I thought I would just give it a try, and I'm glad I did, I mean I'm seeing a side of you I never have before and...I like this part of you." He said, Marie smiled and blushed.

"Do...Do you still love me?" He asked. Marie was caught off guard and started to mumble up her words.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"When you came to me in the woods...You said you loved me, do you still do?" He asked. Marie thought for a moment.

"What I felt for you wasn't love." She said. Double D sat back in his chair.

"I see." He said.

"I mean...It couldn't have been love because...What I'm feeling towards you now...Is greater then what I felt before...I'm...I'm falling in love with you for the first time." She said almost in tears.

"I'm falling in love with you too I think." He said," I think about you a lot, at school, at home, when I work out with Nazz, in the shower..." Double D quickly covered his mouth with his hand.

 _Did he just say he thought of me when he's in the shower?_ She thought

"I...I...I mean." He tried to speak but mixed his words all up.

 _God he is so adorable...Better help him out._ She thought and smiled seductively at him.

"So how do you think of me in the shower?" She asked. Suddenly he's whole face went red.

"Oh my." He said and started to fiddle with his thumbs. Marie laid a hand on his hand.

"It's okay oven mit, we've all done that at least once." She said and winked at him. Double D gulped and started to move around in his seat.

 _I know that look._ She thought _BOING!_


	17. Chapter 17

Double D pulled up at the Trailer park, Marie got out of the car as did Double D.

"Going to walk me ten ft. to the door?" She asked and smiled.

"What kind of person would I be if I didn't?" He asked. Marie laughed and walked up to the porch. She then turned around and looked at Double D.

"Thanks for tonight." She said and gave him a hug.

 _I want to kiss him so bad._ She thought _But I don't want to mess up what we have...No, I'll have to wait for him to kiss me first._ Marie then gently kissed his cheek.

"Bye." She said.

"Bye." Double D replied and watched as Marie walked inside.

* * *

Double D made his way inside his house to find Ed sleeping, But no Eddy. Double D then noticed the kitchen light was on. Double D made his way in there.

"Eddy?" He called out gently as to not wake up Ed.

"Over here." Eddy called out. Double looked at the table to find Eddy siting at it.

"What are you doing up so late?" Double D asked. Eddy got up from the table and walked up to Double D.

"I've just been thinking is all." He said.

"About what?" Double D asked. Eddy leaned next to the counter.

"Wither or not I was going to still be your friend." He said.

"What?" Double D Asked confused.

"After you left...I don't know I...I guess I was upset that you were with a Kanker. After all the shit they put us through and there you go running off to be with one. I mean I'm glad you're with a girl, to be honest I was a little worried for a while you were turning into a fairy ass fruit cake. He said "I guess for some reason I wanted you to choose between your friend or Marie and..." Eddy stopped for a moment to clear his throat. Double D noticed Eddy's eyes started to get red and puffy.

"What the hell kind of friend does that? I've known you for...Hell since we were kids...Your my brother Edd, and I should support you with Marie. You and the big lump are all I really have and...I would be heartbroken to lose any of you...If you want to be with Marie, then I'm happy for you." He said

Double D smiled and walked up to Eddy, He placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Thanks Eddy, that was very mature of you, you had me blushing for a bit too." Double D said.

"Oh bite me." Eddy said chuckling and hugged Double D. They heard a creek on the floor and looked up to find Ed rubbing his eyes.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Come here you big lump." Eddy said and hugged Ed.

"I had a dream about butter toast." Ed said.

"Well I got an idea." Eddy said and placed his arms around his friend's shoulders. "How about I make us some butter toast...Just the three of us." He said.

"Yum." Ed said smiling.

"I would very much like that Eddy." Double D said.

"Well alright then, you two have a seat and I'll make us some." Eddy said and walked off to get the toaster.


	18. Chapter 18

**_Because I haven't posted in a while, here an extra chapter, enjoy_**

* * *

 ** _October 21st_**

The bus stopping at the school awoke Marie from her sleep. Marie looked up at the brick building and groaned a little.

 _God I hate school, At least me and Double D have Art class together._ She thought and grabed her backpack and walked out of the bus and made her way to the cafeteria. She sat down at a table and started to eat a sausage biscuit for breakfast, soon May sat down next to her. Marie looked around noticing she could not find Lee.

"Where's Lee?" Marie asked.

"Oh she saw Eddy down the hall and wanted to say hi." May replied as she looked at her comic book.

"So by say hi you mean she went to shove her tongue down Eddy's throat?" Marie asked, then suddenly.

"Oh God! Someone help!" Eddy cried.

"I guess so." May said. Marie looked over to find Eddy running through the cafeteria with Lee hot on his trail. Eddy then made a sharp turn to the boy's bathroom, Lee stopped from entering the bathroom as if a force field caused her to stop.

"Come out here little man!" Lee shouted.

"No!" Eddy shouted, "And I'm twice your size Kanker!" He added.

"Fine stay in there, I can wait right here for you all day...All day." She said and stood by the bathroom.

"She'll stay there for thirty seconds then leave." May said as she flipped to the next page in her comic book. Marie looked at her youngest sister.

"Why haven't you been trying to get with Ed?" Marie asked. May frowned and lowered her comic.

"What's the point Marie? Ed won't be my boyfriend, and I'm willing to accept that." She said and picked her comic book back up. Marie frowned at her sisters words and looked away, she then noticed a poster. It was orange with pumpkins and ghost on it.

 **Halloween dance 24th 7P.m. - 10.P.m**

 **At the High School Gym**

 **10$ Admissions.**

"May? How about if you and Ed went to the dance together?" She asked. May looked at Marie and laughed.

"Marie you couldn't give Ed enough butter toast to go to the dance with me." She said. Marie thought for a second, and then smiled.

"Don't worry little sister, I have a plan." She said.

* * *

Marie made her way to art class, she noticed Double D at an empty table and made her way to him.

"Hey Oven mit." She said as she sat next to him, Double D looked at her and smiled.

"Hello Marie...Ugh you don't sit here though." He said, Marie smiled and sat her elbows on the table and sat her head on her hands and gave Double D a puppy dog look.

"I have a favor to ask." She said.

"What kind of favor?" He asked. Marie then started to trace circles on the table.

"It's just a teensy tiny favor is all." She said.

"Okay...What is it?" He asked.

"Would you mind asking Ed to take May to the dance this Saturday?" Double D started to rub his head.

"Oh jeez I don't know Marie...Ed's very shy around girls...More so around May." He said. Marie then put her hands together.

"Oh please Double D." She pleaded.

"I'm sorry Marie." He said. Marie lowered her head. Suddenly the teacher came in.

"Alright students, this coming Monday is when your art projects are due. Now remember the top best three art projects will get an A +." She said. Double D groaned and lowered his head onto his desk.

"What's wrong?" Marie asked. Double D looked up at her with a sad expression.

"I wanted to get an A +, but I don't have very good artistic skills." Double D said looking like his puppy just died. Marie then got a wicked smile.

"I can help you improve your drawing." She said, Double D then looked very happy.

"Really!?" He said with a big smile, Marie nodded and placed her arm around his shoulder.

"Of course I can help you...Just on one condition." She said.

"What?" He asked.

"Ask Ed to take May to the dance this Saturday." She said. Double D then looked conflicted.

"What's it going to be Double D...You wouldn't want May to be all alone would you?" She asked. Double D tried to answer but Marie cut him off.

"And if she's alone she will cry...Which will make me cry, and then I'll get pissed off, and then I will force you to the ground while I beat you up." She said with a smile.

"You wouldn't do that." Double D said, with a bit of uncertainty. Marie stared him down and then smiled.

"I know...But I will let you fail art class." She said. Double D groaned.

"Alright...I'll get Ed to go with May." He said.

"Thanks sugar." Marie said and gave him a tight hug and kissed his cheek.

* * *

Double D made his way to his next period which was computer class that he had with Ed. Double D sat down next to Ed and looked at his friend who's eyes were glued to the computer screen, it looked like he was reading an online comic book.

"Hey Ed can I ask you a favor?" Double D asked.

"What is it Double D?" Ed asked without looking at Double D.

"Well as you know I have art class and...I'm not all that good at drawing, and Marie has offered to help me on one condition." He said.

"What condition?" Ed asked. Double D gulped, he knew there was no way Ed would go with this.

"Well the condition that will get Marie to help me which will in turn get me an A+ is for you to come to the dance this Saturday." Double D said.

"I have to go to the dance?" Ed asked.

"Yes...With May." Double D quickly said, Ed quickly went wide eyed and jumped up.

"No! No! Double D don't make me go with May!" Ed said moving away.

"Please Ed I need your help, and its only for a few hours." Double D pleaded.

"No girl germs Double D!" Ed shouted and started to run out of the class, Double D quickly chased after him.

"Get back here Ed I need your help!" Double D shouted.

"No!" Ed shouted, Double D jumped on top of Ed.

"Please Ed help me!" Double D said.

"Don't make me go!" Ed cried and judo flips Double D off of him. Double D lands on the ground hard and Ed runs off. Double D gets up and starts to chase after Ed again.

"Stop being selfish Ed...This is my future!" Double D said jumping back on top of Ed.

"I don't want to go with May Double D!" Ed shouted and rammed Double D against the wall.

"I'll make you butter toast!" Double D calls out.

"No!" Ed says and bashes him against the wall again.

"I'll make you gravy!" Double D shouts.

"No!" Ed says and bashes him against the wall.

"Butter toast and gravy!" Double D shouts barely able to hold on to Ed anymore. Ed stops moving.

"Butter Toast and Gravy?" Ed ask.

"Yes Ed...For the love of God I'll make you as much Toast and gravy as you want." Double D says. Ed thinks for a few seconds.

"No!" Ed says and bashes him against the wall, Double D lets go and falls to the ground worn out. Ed tries to walk away, Double D then pulls out a rolled up Comic book.

"What about this?" Double D asks. Ed turns around and sees the comic book.

"What is it?" He asks. Double D sits up.

" The giant eye monster from Gath...Issue number 42." He says. Ed's eyes go wide.

"Is that?" He asks.

"That's right Ed...The one you have been looking for, for a long time." He said. Ed slowly walks up to Double D

"I can have it?" He asks.

"If you promise to take May to the dance for a few hours." Double D said.

"Okay." Ed says and takes the comic and walks off. Double then sat back against the wall.

"Good lord." He said then leaned to the floor moaning in pain.

* * *

 **and there you have it, as always please review so I know what you guys think of this, and if you think there is anyway of improving or something you want to see happen let me know.**


	19. Request

Hello guys what's up, Fanwriterf here. I'll be posting the next two chapters tomorrow while I'm at my local Library. But until then I have a favor to ask. I need someone to kindly be my beta reader. Someone who will read my stuff before I post them, and let me know if there are any mistakes and other stuff like that. All I really have is family who will read my stuff before I post and, you know that family will say it's good when it's not. So I need someone who will actually tell me if what I got written for them to read is good, or not

I'm currently working on coming up with ideas for a Starfox fanfic that is about Krystal and an oc Human named Joshua Grant. I have many chapters for edd x marie already written so don't worry about the story never being finished. If anyone would like to talk and find out more about the beta read please P.M when you can. Credit will be Givin to the beta reader. When I post the story.

I plane on posting the story sometime next month, I like to come up with ideas and then create a storyboard type thing like what happens when and with who, then I start writing the story...so if anyone is interested please PM me with in the next two weeks. If I don't get any then I just won't do a beta reader, however it would be nice to have on. All right thanks and what knot.


	20. Chapter 19

**_Hey everyone, sorry for the delay, some jackass pulled the fire alarm at the libray and I wasn't able to upload. well here are the next few chapters. also still in need of a beta reader._**

* * *

 ** _October 21st_**

Double D pulls into the trailer park with Marie. They pull up to her trailer and Marie gets out.

"So how did it go with Ed?" She asked. Double D rubbed the back of his head.

"Ed as agreed to take May to the dance." Double D said. Marie smiled.

"Good, now come along and I'll help you with your drawing." Marie said, Double D turned his car off and got out following Marie inside her trailer. As they walked in Marie noticed May heating something up in the microwave. May looked up to find Marie.

"Hey." May said and turned her attention back to the microwave. Marie made her way to her sister and sat on the counter.

"So." Marie said, May turned to look at her.

"What?" May asked.

"So...Guess what." Marie said.

"What?" May asked again.

"Guess who's going to the dance with Ed?" Marie asked.

"Who!?" May said with a mix of anger and jealousy. Marie cocked her head a little.

"A girl with long blond hair." Marie said, May grabed a knife from the knife holder and stabbed it halfway through the counter.

"I'll kill this blond bitch!" May shouted. Marie face palmed herself so hard it left a red mark.

"It's you dofus." Marie said. May went wide eyed.

"What do you mean me?" May asked. Marie got down from the counter.

"Double D talked Ed into going to the Dance with you." Marie said. May smiled real big and jumped up and down hugging Marie.

"Oh thank you, thank you, and thank you!" She shouted.

"Well you should thank Double D, He's the one who did it." Marie said. May stopped hugging Marie and turned to Double D, she ran up to him and started to hug him, somehow lifting him into the air.

"Thank you, thank you, and thank you!" She shouted hugging him tighter and tighter until Double D could feel his back popping.

"You're welcome May...Can you put me down?" He asked. May dropped him on the floor and skipped out of the kitchen giggling. The microwave went off and Marie opened it.

"Oh popcorn." She said and took the bag out of the microwave. "Come along cupid." She said and made her way out of the kitchen, Double D slowly started to get up.

"Ouch." He said and slowly made his way up stairs.

* * *

Marie shoved a fist full of popcorn into her mouth and opened the door to her room and walked in, Double D followed behind.

"Welcome to Marie land." She said and sat on her bed, Double D looked around the room with green painted walls, a dresser, bathroom, desk, and bed, and red underwear laying on the floor. Double D faked coughed to get her attention.

Marie looked down on the floor and saw the underwear, Marie's faces went red and she quickly grabed the underwear and tossed it in her bathroom and shut the door.

"Sorry about that." She said, Double D chuckled a bit.

"That's alright, so shall we get started?" Double D asked.

"What like right now?" She asked.

"Well that's the general idea." He replied "Why?" He asked.

"Oh nothing I just thought we could chill for a little, you know eat, watch TV...Popcorn?" She asked as she held out the bag for him to get some to which he declined with thanks.

"I would like to go ahead and get the work done." He said and noticed Marie roll her eyes and then deep down he got a dirty thought. He made his way to Marie and leaned down close to her, which caused her to lean back on the bed with wide eyes and blushing. When she was fully laying on the bed, Double D placed his hands close to her head and leaned up to her ear.

"After we're done for the day we can...Relax." He said, His warm breath blowing on and in her ear caused her to shiver to her core.

 _Oh my God did he just...He did, He just turned me on._ She thought and Double D leaned off of her.

 _Now hopefully that will persuade her to help me right away._ He thought. Marie leaned up still blushing.

"Okay...L...Let's start with shading." She said still feeling her cheeks were hot.

"Okay." Double D said and sat down at her desk and then turned to look at Marie.

"How do I do that?" He asked

 _This is going to take a while._ She thought.

* * *

Marie finished her drawing of a person and showed it to Double D.

"Now you can use the stickman figure as a skeleton." She said and drew a stick figure holding one of its arms out, "Now all you have to do is but flesh on it." She said and started to draw a more human looking figure over the stick figure. "Now you can do two things here, one you can erase the stick figure, however you will ruin the picture. The best option is to take another piece of paper and lay it on top, and trace over it." Marie started to trace the figure. "Now you try, draw a stick figure and put flesh on it." She said.

Double D started to draw the stick figure, after that he started to add the human figure over it, some of the lines were uneven, and one of the legs was much wider than the other.

"Not bad for a first try." Marie said and patted Double D's back, Marie then looked up at her clock.

 _We've been at it for three hours._ She thought.

"We've been at this for a while...Want to take a break for a few minutes?" She asked.

"Yeah...I should actually head home." He said.

"Well...At least have dinner first." She said, Double D shook his head.

"No I should get back." He said and tried to stand up, Marie then grabbed his arm.

"I'm not going to let go until you eat something." Marie said, Double D tried to pull away but Marie held on tight.

"Fine." He said.

"Promise?" She asked, Double D nodded.

"Okay I promise." He said, Marie smiled and let go of his arm, she then started to walk out and poked his side and to her surprise he jumped.

"What was that?" She asked, Double D blushed.

"Nothing." He said, Marie poked him in the side again causing him to jump.

"Are you ticklish?" She asked with a devilish grin. Double D crossed his arms and tried to act serious.

"No I'm not." He said, Marie laughed and jumped on Double D tickling him. He tried to talk but couldn't, every time he tried to talk it was replaced with laughter. After a few seconds he was able to utter.

"Stop Marie!" He laughed, Marie laughed and looked into his deep brown eyes. She then lifted her hand and brushed some of his hair out of his face.

"God your so adoribal you know that?" She asked, he hust laid there smiling up at her.

"I guess I should go make something for dinner then, what would you like?" She asked.

"I'll eat whatever you make." He replied.

"Aww." She replied.

* * *

Double D made his way to the car with Marie following him.

"Well Marie thank you for the...Kanker burger." He said.

"I thought you would like it." She said.

"Yes it was very delicious, and more enjoyable that you weren't trying to molest me." He said with a smile. Marie blushed and remembered when she first met Double D and made him the burgers.

"Yeah...I wish I knew then what I know now. Who knows how differently things could have been." She said.

"Things are different now arnt they" Double D asked. Marie nodded.

"Yes they are." She said "See you tomorrow." She she then gave Double D a hug.

Double D got into his car and started it. Marie quickly had a thought.

"Oh wait hold on." She said to him and ran inside. Marie ran upstairs into her room, she reached under her bed and pulled out a box, she opened it and grabbed her sketchbook, she quickly looked through it and tore out all the drawings that had to do with Double D. Marie then quickly ran back down stairs and outside. She ran up to Double D and handed him the sketchbook.

"Here...Take a look through this and try to draw some of these for...Practice or something like that." Marie said. Double D took the book and smiled.

"Thanks...I will." He said.

"Okay bye." Marie said and stepped back onto her porch. Double D then drove away and Marie walked inside the trailer.


	21. Chapter 20

**_October 22nd_**

"Eddward wake up." A female called to him, Double D slowly opened his eyes to find his mother, and she had green eyes and orange hair.

"What is it Mother?" Double D said and sat up, he looked over to his clock 5:29, he was surprised his mother wasn't at work yet.

"Come down stairs, your father and I want to talk to you." She said and walked out of his room. Double D followed her, yet it seemed as if the hallway went on forever, Double D started to walk faster and then started to run as his mother went farther and farther ahead.

"Mother! Mother please wait for me!" Double D called out and then his mother was gone and he was in his living room where his father and mother stood, His father turned around. He had dark brown eyes and hair.

"Eddward...Your mother and I are very disappointed in you." He said, Double D was confused.

"What did I do Father?" Double D asked.

"You failed Art class...and now no collage wants to accept you." He said.

"Nonsense Father...My grades are high, and my absentees are none." Double D said and tried to walk to his father but he and Double D's mother disappeared.

Double D stood in darkness, He looked around but could not see anything. All of a sudden Double D found himself on a platform suspended in the air with a dark abyss bellow. Double D felt breathing at his ear, He quickly turned around to find Marie standing behind him.

"Marie?" He asked, Marie smiled and started to kiss him, Double D pulled away. "Marie what's going on?" He asked.

"You don't like me do you?" She said and turned away to not face him.

"Of course I like you." He said and touched her shoulder, Marie walked away and disappeared.

"Marie? Marie where are you?" He called out. Double D looked around and found a mirror that was taller than him by five ft. standing in the middle of the platform.

Double D made his way to the platform and saw his reflection, but it was different. Double D looked at himself to see he was wearing all white, however in the mirror he was wearing all black. Double D raised his finger and touched the mirror, his reflection did the same. Suddenly the reflection shoved his hand through the mirror and grabed Double D by the throat.

Double D started to choke, the reflection stepped out of the mirror and walked to the edge of the platform still holding Double D by the neck.

"Let go!" Double D choked.

"You will fail! All you have worked for will forever be gone." It said, Double D then saw people behind the reflection, Eddy, Ed ,Marie, his Mother and Father. One by one they turn and walk away disappearing.

"They all have abandoned you." The reflection said and then threw Double D off the platform into the dark abyss. Double D shouted as he fell.

Double D landed on his back hard, he opened his eyes to find himself in Marie's room, Double D sat up to find Marie watching him.

"Marie?" He asked, Marie then sat on top of him striding him, she pushed her lips to his. Double D didn't pull away, He started to wrap his arms around her kissing her long and hard. He pulled away and opened his eyes to find her taking her shirt off and then her bra.

* * *

Double D awoke in his room with his cheek burning, He looked over to find Eddy with a raised hand and a disterbed look on his face.

"Snap out of it sock head, you were dreaming." Eddy said. Double D sat up and looked around.

"Ah good heavens that was not a good dream." Double D said.

"Oh really?" Eddy asked with a raised eyebrow. Double D noticed the looks.

"What?" Double D asked.

"Well, when I came in hear you were moaning and calling out for Marie." Eddy said.

"I was?" Double D asked.

"Oh yeah...It was funny too...Until you tried to jerk it in your sleep so I slapped you to wake you up." Eddy said. Double D then turned red. Eddy laughed. "Come on its okay...It just means your becoming a man." Eddy said laughing. Double D got up and walked to the bathroom.

"Okay you go ahead and finish up that dream, me and Ed are downstairs waiting for ya." Eddy said and walked out.

Double D ignored Eddy, and walked to the sink and turned it on. He got a handful of water and started to splash his face. After he was done a grabed a towel and started to dry his face off. He looked at himself in the mirror.

"I guess the dream wasn't all that bad." He said to himself thinking about the part with Marie.

* * *

Double D made his way down stairs and found his friends by the front door. Double D was glad that Ed's parents came back a few weeks ago, although he did miss having his friends spending the night all the time.

"Hiya Double D...look at my Halloween mask." Ed said and reached into his backpack and pulled out a bloodied mask that looked like some kind of monster.

"Cool Ed...What is it?" Double D asked.

"It's a mix between a Mutant, Zombie, and Vampire." Ed said with a smile.

"Well it's certainly scary Ed." Double D said as he put his backpack on.

"Are we ready gentlemen?" Double D asked and walked out of the house with Ed and Eddy behind him.

The Ed's made their way to the gas station and got out of their car, and made their way to the school. Once inside they noticed that Halloween decorations had been but up.

"Well I say, they certainly did an outstanding job this year with decorations." Double D said as they made their way to first period.

Double D sat down at his desk and waited for the teacher to come in, after a few minutes a sub came in. telling them that their teacher left no work for them that day. The students cheered and shouted.

Double D opened his backpack and pulled out the sketchbook Marie lent him. Double D opened the book and noticed the first few pages had been torn out. Double D then started to flip through page after page of drawings that Marie did, each one better than the last. As he flipped to one page he noticed a drawing that had a heart and "DD" inside the heart with vines wrapped around it.

Double D guessed it was supposed to be his name and it made him blush a little bit. Double D then flipped to the next page and there was a drawing of a detailed tree and swing set next to a pond.

 _My lord she is amazing, if I had even a pinch of her artistic skills I would be alright in art class._ He thought and turned to another page that looked like a drawing of her siting down on a brick wall. Double D then decided that that one was his favorite.

* * *

In art class Double D sat down at his desk and Marie later came in and sat down next to him. They didn't talk much during the class until they finished their assignments, when they were done Marie turned to Double D.

"So did you look through the sketchbook?" Marie asked.

"Yes I did, and I have to say Marie Kanker, you are a great artist." He said which caused Marie to blush. "I even have a favorite." He said.

"Really, which one?" She asked. Double D pulled out the sketchbook and flipped to the one of Marie siting. "Oh this one." She said with embarrassment in her tone.

"I really like this one." He said.

"Why this one?" She asked.

"I'm not sure...I just do." Double D said and watched as Marie brushed some of her hair out of her face, he could see her cheeks turning red.

"So have you drawn anything yet?" Marie asked. Double D pulled out one of his notebooks and flipped to a page that he started to doddle on, trees, flowers , and a mountain. He handed the notebook to Marie and she took a look at it.

"Wow this is actually pretty good Double D, I'm impressed." She said.

"Well." He said as she handed him the notebook back, "I have a good teacher." He said, Marie smiled.

"Damn right you do." She said as she smacked him in the back, although she didn't use anywhere near full force, Double D knew he was going to bruise.


	22. Chapter 21

**_October 22nd_**

After school and going over to Marie's Double D was making his way home, he pulled up to his drive way and got out, as he was making his way to the front porch his phone went off. Double D checked his phone to see a text message.

 **Ed: Double D I need your help, please come to my house it's important.**

"I wonder what he needs help with?" Double D asked out loud and walked over to Ed's house. Double D ringed the door bell and waited for a few seconds and when there was no answer he rang the doorbell again. The door opened and Ed's little sister Sarah opened the door. She looked about the same, except she cut her hair short after Jimmy got cancer a month ago and has been staying at the hospital ever since. Sarah was wearing a yellow shirt with some cartoon character on it and really short shorts.

"Hey Double D, what's going on?" She asked.

"Greetings Sarah, sorry to bother you at this time of night, but Ed just sent me a text asking for my help with something." He said.

"Okay, so when are you going to stop by just to see me?" She asked.

"Ugh...Well Sarah besides me being seventeen and you being thirteen...I apologies but you're not my type." He said. Sarah frowned.

"Story of my life...Oh well, Ed's down in his room." Sarah said and walked out of the way.

Double D walked down stairs into Ed's room to find him wearing nice dress cloths, with slow dance music on his radio.

"Ed?" Double D called out. Ed turned around and quickly turned the radio off.

"Oh Hiya Double D, thanks for stopping by." Ed said.

"Of course Ed, What do you need my help with?" Double D asked. Ed slowly started to blush a little and started to fiddle with his fingers.

"Well...You see...I, don't really know how to dance with a girl that well...and." Ed started.

"And you were wondering if I would teach you?" Double D asked. Ed nodded. "Well okay, I will show you how to dance with the opposite sex." Double D said and walked up to Ed.

"No first and foremost before you dance with the girl, you must first bow." Double D said placing his left hand on his chest and bowing. Ed did the same.

"What next?" Ed asked.

"Next approach the girl, but keep your face apart from her face, say keep the tip of your nose at least a foot away from her, okay?" Double D asked. Ed nodded.

"Next place your hand on her waist like this." Double D said and placed his hands on Ed's waist. "Now place your hands on my waist." Double D said, Ed slowly placed his hands on Double D's waist.

"Now the girl will place her arms on your shoulder like this." Double D said and laid his hands on Ed's shoulders. "Now all we do is lean to the left and right, and repeat left and right until the dance song is over." Double D said as him and Ed started to slow dance.

"That's it?" Ed asked.

"Oh contraire my dear friend, although this dance is only a few steps, it is considered very romantic." Double D said as they kept going. Suddenly Ed's door opened and Sarah walked in and froze at the sight of the two Ed boys slow dancing.

"Oh now I see what you meant by me not being your type." Sarah said. Double D raised an eyebrow and looked at Ed then back to Sarah.

"Oh my, No this isn't what it looks like...I was just teaching Ed how to dance for this Saturday at the school dance." Double D quickly said.

"Double D is showing me how to dance with a girl Sarah." Ed said happily and started to run to Sarah, "Come here little sister and I'll show you what Double D taught me." Ed said as Sarah started to run away.

"No stay away from me Ed!" Sarah shouted as they ran upstairs

* * *

After a few moments Double D left Ed's and started to make his way home, He unlocked his front door and made his way inside. He took his shoes off and made his way to the kitchen. He opened the refrigerator and looked inside. He wasn't really hungry ,but he felt like he should eat something, since he had nothing to eat at lunch as him and Marie skipped it to go practice drawing some more at the library.

Double D made himself a bowl of chunky puffs and quickly ate it, he then made his way upstairs and into his room. He turned on his lamp and laid down on his bed, then looked up at the ceiling. He noticed a spot on the ceiling that was slightly a different color then the rest.

During the summer, Eddy had bought a basketball to practice for tryouts when school started. Double D had told him not to mess with it in his room, however Eddy did anyway and he slammed the basketball on the ground hard and the ball shot up and made a crack in the ceiling.

Double D was very furious with Eddy, but Eddy said he would fix it and he did, He went to the store and bought some plaster and fixed the crack, sure it was off color a little, but as long as you weren't looking for it, you wouldn't find it.

Double D smiled a little at the memory and looked at his clock which said 8:30.P.M Double D looked back at the ceiling and closed his eyes, it took him a while, but he was able to drift off to sleep.

* * *

Double D awoke to his cell phone ringing, he looked at his clock which said 10:00 P.M., Double D grabed his cell phone to see Ed was calling him. Double D pushed the talk button and placed the phone to his ear.

"Ed do you know what time it was." He asked.

"Hey Double D, Sorry to wake you." Eddy's voice said.

"Eddy? Why do you have Ed's phone?" Double D asked.

"Uhh, Well Jimmy's cancer took a turn for the worse, Ed called me and I quickly got to the hospital, Sarah started crying and Ed went to comfort her and asked me to call you, and I forgot my phone so I'm using his." Eddy said.

"Of my God...Is he going to be okay?" Double D asked.

"To be honest the doctors aren't sure...He was in so much pain they had to medically comatose him." Eddy said.

"That sucks." Double D said.

"Yeah I know...Poor kid." Eddy said.

"I'll be over there in a few minutes." Double D said and got up from bed.

"You don't have too." Eddy said.

"I want too, I'll see you guys in a little bit." Double D said and hung up the phone.

* * *

 **well there we go, hope you enjoy. as always review and tell me what you think, have any suggestions let me know.**


	23. Chapter 22

**_Sorry for this being a short chapter but I hope you like it._**

* * *

 ** _October 23rd_**

Marie made her way to art class, she sat down at Double D's table and waited for him to enter. After a few minutes the bell rang and Double D still had not come to class.

 _Where is he? He's never late._ She thought, the teacher came to the class and started talking.

"Alright class, for the period I want all of you to finish your art projects, if you have already finished then you have free time to do whatever as long as you keep it down." She said and walked to her desk.

Marie was thankful that she finished her project and turned it in the next day it was assigned. Marie opened her phone and started to text Double D.

 **Me: Hey where are you?**

Marie waited for a while and did not get a text back. She sat her phone on the table and pulled out her notebook, she then started to doodle as she waited for class to end.

Marie skipped lunch that day and made her way to the library and sat down at a table, she checked her phone and noticed she got a message.

 **DD: Hey sorry, Jimmy's not doing so good and me ,Ed and Eddy are here for Sarah.**

 **Me: That sucks to hear...I hope he gets better.**

 **DD: I do too, so what happened in art class?**

 **Me: Nothing, got a free day cause I finished my art project...speaking of which... Do you know what your drawing for yours?**

 **DD: No not yet.**

 **Me: Well I'm sure you'll think of something, if you don't want me to help you today that's okay.**

 **DD: No its fine.**

 **Me: Are you sure?**

 **DD: Yeah l'll pick you up after school...I don't like that I missed today, but it's for Sarah.**

 **Me: Its very understandable. See you later.**

 **DD: Okay bye.**

 **Me: Bye.**

 **DD: Bye.**

 **Me: Bye?**

 **DD: Bye :)**

 **Me: Byeeeee**

 **DD: Bye :) :)**

 **Me: Lol your adorable, Bye...For real though got to go.**

 **DD: Bye.**

* * *

When school ended Marie made her way to the gas station and waited for Double D to pull up, she didn't have to wait long until Double D pulled up, when she saw him she could tell he hadn't slept. His eyes were a bit red and he had bags under his eyes.

"Hey." He said and weakly smiled.

"Hey are you okay Edd?" She asked, Double D nodded. "Do you want me to drive?" She asked.

"Do you have your license?" He asked. Marie shook her head no. "Then nope, sorry." He said and Marie got in.

On the way to the trailer park Double D yawned nearly twenty times, as they pulled up to the trailer Marie felt relived.

 _Thank God we're here._ She thought and they got out of the car and walked inside. Marie opened her bedroom door and sat her stuff down and sat down on her bed, she then pat the spot next to her for Double D to sit. As he sat down Marie pulled out some paper and pencils.

"So I was thinking we should try..." Marie was interrupted as Double D spoke.

"I'm sorry Marie but do you think we can just relax for a few moments?" He asked. Marie looked into his tired eyes and felt sorry for him, Marie had gone many times without sleep but Double D had not, so his body wasn't use to it.

"Of course." She said and smiled, she noticed Double D nodding off a little. "What would you like to do?" She asked.

"Just to sit here for a second...If that's alright...with...you..." Double D closed his eyes and fell asleep. Marie watched as his body slowly leaned towards her and his head resting on her left shoulder. Marie sat there listening to his breathing.

 _God he's so cute, I don't want to wake him...I'll just have to be very careful and move him onto my pillow._ She thought and slowly and gently grabed Double D's shoulder with her hand and pushed him up from her shoulder, she scooted over and gently laid Double D's head onto her pillow.

Some of his hair was scattered across his face, Marie softly brushed the hair away and tucked them into his beanie.

 _He looks so peaceful._ She thought. Then Double D started to mumble in his sleep. _Awe he talks in his sleep._ Marie leaned close to his face so she could hear his mumblings better, For the most part he was saying random words.

"M...Marie." He said still asleep.

 _What? Did he just call out my name?_ She thought.

"Marie." He said again and a slight smile appeared on his face.

 _Awe Edd._ She thought and laid down next to him and kissed his forehead, she then placed her lips to his ear.

"Marie." He said again.

"Shh...It's okay Edd...I'm here." She said, she then turned her body around so they were spooning, Marie closed her eyes and went to sleep as well


	24. Chapter 23

**_ALRIGHT BEFORE YOU READ ON LISTEN UP, this is one of those sexual scenes I talked about earlier. Nothing to graphic, just a fair warning._**

* * *

 ** _October 24th_**

Double D opened his eyes, everything was a tad bit blurry, however he felt amazing, he had never slept so good in his life, His eyes started to return to normal and then he noticed he was not in his room.

 _What then? Where am I?_ He thought and then noticed the blue colored hair girl sleeping next to him. Double D gulped and tried to remember what happened.

 _Okay calm down...Let's see, I went to pick up Marie, Then we came in here to practice drawing...I asked to wait for a few moments and then...I must have fallen asleep._ He thought and looked up to find a clock which read. 3: 20 A.M.

Double D sat up and rubbed his eyes his movement caused Marie to wake up, she rolled over to find Double D siting up.

"Hey." She said, Double D looked down at her.

"I guess I fell asleep, sorry." He said.

"I don't mind." She said.

"Why didn't you wake me up?" He asked.

"I didn't want to wake you, you looked so peaceful." She said.

"You still should have woken me up instead of letting me sleep here, just think what your mom would say if she found us." He said. Marie sighed.

"Relax Double D, it's not like we had sex." She said, after hearing that word Double D blushed and turned his head away. Marie noticed and suddenly she started to feel...Dirty.

"What would you do if we did though?" She asked. Double D blushed even more.

"We shouldn't talk like that Marie." He said. Marie smiled.

"What would you do if we were going to have sex?" She asked, Double D felt like his cheeks were on fire.

"I...ugh...it...Marie please, we are much too young to even think about stuff like that." He said, Marie then rolled on top of him.

"Would you ever want to have sex with me Edd ?" She asked. Double D couldn't even speak, Suddenly Marie placed her index finger on his lips and leaned in close to his face.

"Edd...Do you want to have sex with me?" She asked, Double D's whole face was red, his hormones kicked into overdrive and thinking about having sex with Marie was all he could think of which caused him to slowly nod yes. Marie smiled. "I'm glad you feel that way...But your right we shouldn't have sex at such a young age." She said but her smile didn't go away.

"However..." She started to say and then slowly started to move her hips back and forth. It took Double D a second to find out what she was doing.

 _Oh God._ He thought as she continued to move her hips back and forth, which caused him to get an erection. He gulped and looked into Marie's eyes, which was filled with lust.

"That doesn't mean we can't do something else." She said.

"We should stop." He said, but she didn't listen, it might not have been sex, but it felt too good to stop.

"Marie please, we shouldn't do..." He was cut off by a short moan escaping his mouth, He then instinctively placed his hands on her hips.

"We...We...Shouldn't...Do...This." He slowly said as he could feel pleasure rising up inside of him. Marie kept her pace and could feel her own pleasure rising higher and higher as they dry humped each other.

"Marie...I can feel...Stop, we need to stop...Don't, Don't stop." He said.

 _What do you mean don't stop!?_ He shouted in his head, _this is wrong we should not be doing this, no matter how good it feels...Oh God that feels so good._

"I'm so close baby." She said and lowered her face and kissed him long and hard, Double D wrapped his arms around her and held on to her tightly, almost afraid she would disappear if he let go.

Marie pulled her lips away and then Double D felt pleasure rushing all throughout his body. It was the greatest feeling he had ever felt, it sent chills down his spine. He noticed Marie breathing fast and hard moaning between breaths, she grabed a hold of him and started to squeeze her hands. He felt her body quiver and then she fell on top of him. Both were painting like dogs, Marie pushed herself up and looked Double D in the eyes. Marie then started to rub his cheeks and his chin that was covered in stubble and smiled lovingly at him. Marie then leaned down to him and whispered in his ear.

"That was just a one time thing Edd...Okay?" She asked, Double D looked up still blushing.

"O...Okay Marie." He said.

"I...I don't want you to think I'm like this...Because I'm not, I'm not some horny slut, you are the first person I ever did any sexual act with." She said.

"I know." Double D said. "But you are right...That was a one time thing, we can't do something like that again."

 _What do you mean we shouldn't do it again? That was amazing...Figures you wait until now to listen with your big head._ He shouted inside his head.

"I promise." She said and laid back down.

"I did enjoy it though." He said as he looked up at the Ceiling.

"I did too." She said.

* * *

Double D pulled up to the school with Marie in the passenger seat, as Ed and May sat in the back seat of his car, the time had come for the school dance.

"You guys got your tickets?" Double D asked.

"Yeah." Ed said as he took his seat belt off. Ed got out of the car and made his way over to May's side and opened the door for her.

"Why thank you Ed." She said.

 _That a boy Ed._ Double D thought, and smiled.

"Alright Ed text me when the dance is over and I'll come pick you up." He said.

"All righty Double D, thanks by the way." Ed said.

"You are most welcome Ed." Double D replied.

"Thanks Double D, Bye Marie." May said and walked off with Ed. Double D waited until Ed and May were inside the building then he drove away.

The drive up was quiet, and now the drive back home was even quieter, after what happened earlier in the morning it seemed like him and Marie weren't talking to each other.

It was very awkward just driving without talking to her, it made him feel like they had got into a big fight, even though they didn't.

 _Maybe she's guilty about this morning?_ He thought to himself, _I told her I liked it, and she told me she liked it...So why aren't we talking? Come on Double D say something!_

"How are you doing?" He managed to ask. He looked over to Marie to find her looking out the window.

"I'm fine." She said calmly without looking at him. Double D looked back at the road, and made a turn down another road.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied still looking out the window. Double D started to feel worried.

"Is it about what happened this morning?" He asked. Marie didn't answer right away, she kept looking out the window.

"What were you feeling?" She asked. Double D was puzzled by her question.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"What were you feeling, did you feel any emotions?" She asked.

"Like...Love?" He asked. He noticed Marie shift in her seat.

"Yeah something like that." She said. Double D looked back to the road and thought for a second and then understood what she was getting at.

"So you're wondering if I participated because of a sexually act of love...Or just a sexual act." He said.

"Yes." Marie said still looking out the window, "I've been thinking about it all day." She said. Double D pulled up to his driveway and turned the car off, He turned his full attention to Marie.

"You know it's polite to look at someone when they are talking to you." He said gently. It took her a second or two but she turned to face him, she looked calm.

"Over the past months that I have truly gotten to know you, has led to me growing strong feelings towards you, which I can't deny. And I know you have strong feelings for me too. I believe those feelings mixed with our unbalanced teenage hormones, is what lead to that act." He said as he looked into Marie's eyes.

"Okay." She said and gently nodded, "Let's go practice on your drawing." She said and got out of the car. Double D got out and made his way to his front door. He unlocked it and they both walked in.

* * *

Double D felt his wrist burn from constant drawing, He sat the pencil down and started to shake his hand.

"You alright?" Marie said with a smile.

"Yeah." He replied, "Just getting a little cramp is all." He added and looked at the clock in the living room. They had been drawing for about two hours.

"So can I asked you a question?" He asked.

"Shoot." She said.

"Why didn't you go to the dance?" He asked, Marie shrugged her shoulders.

"Because I would have been alone." She said.

"Marie if I had known you would have wanted to go the dance I would have asked you to go with me." He said, Marie started to blush a little.

"It's alright...I'm not one for dancing in public anyways." She said and started to doddle. Double D looked at her and smiled as a thought came to his mind. He stood up and walked over to a cabinet, he opened the cabinet doors and there stood a C.D player.

Double D started to look through a pile of and found one he liked, He placed the C.D in the tray and closed it. After a few seconds soft gently jazz music started to play. Double D made his way back over to Marie and held his hand out. Marie looked at him and smiled.

"What are you doing?" She said.

"I'm asking you to dance with me." He said, Marie giggled a little and took his hand, Double D pulled her up and placed his hands on her waist as she placed her hands on his shoulders.

Slowly they started to slow dance to the music, He looked down at her as she looked up at him. After a few moments Marie laid her head down on his chest and her hands wrapped around his neck. Double D laid his lips on top of her head, then moved his hands from her waist to her back and hugged her as they danced.

Double D smiled as they continued to sway left and right, this was his real first dance, sure he danced with Nazz one time which really upset Marie, and occasionally he would dance with his mother whenever she was sad, But this right now what he was doing with Marie, it felt like his real true first dance.

The two were caught in such a trance as they danced, that they didn't notice the music had stopped five minutes ago.

Double D's phone started to ring, which caused the two to stop dancing.

"That's probably Ed, and May." He said as he looked at his phone to find Ed was calling, Double D pushed answer and placed the phone to his ear.

"Hello." He said.

"Hey Double D, the dance is over." Ed said.

"Alright Ed I'm on my way." He said and hung up. "Well." Double D said. Marie looked up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" She asked, Double D turned the music on again and grabed Marie's hands.

"One more quick dance?" He asked, Marie smiled and nodded before placing her head back on his shoulder.

* * *

 **So there you guys have it, hope you enjoyed.**

 **If anyone was curious about my Star fox fanfic, I'll be realizing the prolog sometime next week. I made a poster type thing that you guys can check out on my Diveantart profile**

 **art/Poster-609377359 here's the link, If it doesn't work then just look up FanwriterF.**


	25. Chapter 24

**Sorry for the long wait. here are the next two chapters**

* * *

 ** _October 26th_**

Marie got off the school bus and made her way to the cafeteria. She sat down at an empty table and started to eat her breakfast. Lee then came over and sat down next to her.

"So May and Ed have been spending a lot of time together." Lee said, Marie looked over to find May and Ed sitting next to each other reading a comic book together. Marie smiled and remembered when Double D dropped May off at the house from the dance, she was so happy and told Marie all that she and Ed did. Which was dance mostly, then she said something that Marie didn't think she would have ever heard. Ed kissed her on the cheek

"Well they had fun at the dance." Marie said, Lee snickered.

"Maybe Double D can talk Eddy into taking me to a dance then." She said and rubbed her head, "Speaking of which where is my man?" She asked and looked around the room.

"I think he's trying out for basketball." Marie said, Lee suddenly turned to Marie.

"Basketball?" She asked puzzled.

"I think he's in the gym." She said. Lee nodded.

"Alright then come on." Lee said and grabbed Marie's hand and started to pull her.

"Why do I have to go?" She asked.

"Because I said so." Lee said and dragged her sister into the gym.

The two Kanker sisters walked into the gym to find many boys playing basketball while three coaches watched. As the Kankers made their way to the bleachers Lee taped Marie's shoulder.

Marie looked up at Lee and noticed she was pointing towards the bleachers, when she turned her gaze she saw Double D with a video camera on a tripod. Lee dragged her sister up to where Double D was sitting at.

"Hey there handsome." Lee said, Double D quickly turned around and was startled when he saw Lee hovering over him.

"O...Oh...Help Lee." He said nervously, Lee laughed.

"Don't mind me...I'm just passing by." She said and walked past him, Double D then noticed Marie and waved at her.

 _Awe he looks so happy to see me._ She thought and remembered a time when he would have run away at the first sight at her. Marie sat down next to him and watched as he adjusted the camera around.

"So what are you doing?" She asked, Double D looked at her for a quick second and then back at the camera.

"Recording Eddy's tryouts." He said, Marie nodded and looked around looking for Eddy.

"So how is he doing?" She asked.

"Well he's made the ball in the basket a few times, I think he's doing good." He said.

"GO EDDY!" Lee shouted, Marie and Double D both turned their heads to find Lee waving her arms around shouting. "YOU GOT THIS EDDY!" She shouted, Marie then noticed Eddy had the ball, He stopped moving and looked over at Lee with a look of horror on his face, and then someone came bay and took the ball from him. Eddy snapped back to reality and chased after the ball.

"GOT TO KEEP FOCUSED LITTLE MAN!" Lee shouted, Marie chuckled a little then remembered the art project was due today.

"So did you finish the art project?" She asked. Double D nodded.

"Why in fact I did." Double D said, Marie smiled and really wanted to see it.

"Can I see it?" She asked.

"I already turned it in." He said. Marie laughed.

"You are such an over achiever." She said.

* * *

Marie made her way to the art room and sat down, and waited on Double D. After a few minutes Double D showed up and smiled when he looked at Marie, she noticed and started to blush. Double D sat down next to her and smiled.

"What?" She asked.

"Eddy made the team." He said.

"Well that's good." She said.

 _Although I don't really care that much._ She thought, _At least your happy about it._ The art teacher came in and looked at the students.

"Hello class, now I have your art projects and will have them graded before class is over, you may have a free period today." She said, all the students then started to talk to each other.

"So how do you think you did?" Marie asked while looking at Double D who looked like he was doing work from last period.

"Well I hope I did good." He said while continuing to work on whatever it was he was doing.

The hour went by quickly and the teacher started speaking.

"Alright class I have graded your projects...Now remember the top best three gets an A+, I have the top three, When I call your name please come up and get your project. First best project goes to... Marie Kanker.

"Naturally." She said jut so only Double D would hear her.

"Good job." Double D said as she got up, Marie grabbed her project and sat back down next to Double D. Double D leaned over to look at her project which was a drawing of a sunset over a forest and mountains.

"Second best goes to Dan Henderson." She said, and a tall muscular guy with black hair and green eyes stood and grabed his project, he then sat back down.

"And third best goes too...Eddward Vincent." She said, at hearing this Marie was so happy she literally jumped up and shouted.

"Go Edd!" She shouted and relized what she had done, all the students and the teacher looked up at her. Marie faked coughed and sat back down and patted Double D's back. "Good job." She said.

Double D stood and walked over to the teacher and grabed his art project, he made his way back to Marie and showed her what he drew. It was a picture of a living room that was very detailed and in the middle where two people dancing, a man and woman.

"What do you think?" He asked, Marie looked into his eyes and smiled.

"I love it...Can I have it?" She asked.

"Ugh I don't know I'm really proud of it." He said.

"Too late it's mine." She said and took the drawing, "I'll hang it up in my room...This way whenever you want to see it, and you'll have to see me." She said. Double D smiled showing his gap.

"I don't need the drawing to want to see you." He said. Marie blushed and smiled.


	26. Chapter 25

**_November 7th_**

It was a cold morning in the cul-de-sac. Double D wore an orange jacket and non-silky black sweat pants. Double D made his way to Nazz's house and knocked on the door, a few seconds later she came out. Her normal happy smile face was toned down a lot. Double D instantly noticed it.

"Nazz are you okay?" Double D asked, Nazz nodded.

"Hey Double D...Yeah I'm fine." She said, but he knew something was wrong with her.

"Are you ready?" He asked, Nazz seemed like she was zoning out, Double D waved his hand in front of her face, "Nazz?" He said. The blond snapped out of it for a second.

"Huh?" She asked. Double D raised an eyebrow.

"I asked if you were ready?" He said, Nazz stared at him for a few seconds.

"No...I'll go get changed real quick." She said.

"No...If you don't want to that's okay." Double D said.

"No I want to, just give me a second." She said and closed her door...Double D sat at her porch for a few minutes and finally the door opened again and Nazz walked out wearing her usual jogging outfit.

"Nazz are you sure you want to wear that?" Double D asked, suddenly Nazz looked as if she was on the edge of tears.

"Why? Because it makes me look like a fat slob, well...Thanks a lot you jerk!" She shouted and tears started to roll down her face as she broke down. Double D took a step back confused at what was happening.

"Nazz...I didn't mean to offend you, I don't think you are fat or a slob, I was merely asking because it is quite cold this morning, nearly twenty degrees to be exact." He said, Nazz looked up at him with red puffy eyes. "I didn't want you to get sick." He said.

Nazz started to sniffle and rubbed her eyes.

"I'm sorry Double D." Nazz said and patted at the spot next to her telling Double D to sit. He took a seat next to her.

"What's wrong?" He asked, it took Nazz sometime before she spoke.

"Me and my boyfriend broke up." She said.

 _She had a boyfriend?_ He thought.

"Why Nazz I didn't know you had a boyfriend." He replied.

"Well, that's because he didn't go to our school, He was such a sweet guy at first." She said and started to tear up again. "Whenever we would meet he would always bring me flowers and he would just spoil me." She said.

"Sounds like a gentleman." Double D replied.

"Oh he was Double D...He was such a gentleman." She said.

"So what happened?" Double D asked. Nazz started to wipe tears from her eyes.

"He just turned into a completely different person, he became rude and vulgar, just this morning he called me a fat slob and said it was over." She said crying at the last part. Double D couldn't believe what he was hearing, how could someone treat one of the most beautiful and sweetest girls ever like garbage.

"Nazz I am very sorry to hear about this." He said, suddenly a strong gust of wind blew by, Double D noticed Nazz started to shake. Being the gentleman that he was, Double D took his jacket off and placed it over Nazz. She looked up at him seeing he was only wearing a grey long sleeve shirt now.

"Thank you Double D...You're very sweet, and very kind...I'm sure your girlfriend is very lucky to have you." Nazz said. Double D looked away for a quick second before looking back at Nazz.

"Well...Technically, I don't have a girlfriend." He said, Nazz looked up at him.

"Technically?" She asked.

"I mean I have a girl who's my friend...Actually she has become one of my closes friends, I would very much like for her to be my girlfriend." He said.

"So why haven't you asked her?" She asked. Double D froze at the question. Why hadn't he asked her out, He liked her and she liked him...Hell they dry humped each other a while back. So why didn't he ask her out as a girlfriend, was he scared of rejection or was it by some strange unseen being that was creating a story that kept him from asking her. Either way Double D didn't have a clue.

"I'm not sure Nazz, I'm not sure." He said, suddenly another gust of wind blew by that sent an icy chill down his spine, that instinctively forced him to shiver, Nazz noticed and hugged Double D, he then hugged her back and could feel his body getting warmer.

"So...Do you want to put something warmer on and go for our jog?" He asked. Nazz nodded.

"Yeah, and thanks for the chat Double D, I feel a little better now that I talked to someone about it." She said and walked inside of her home."

* * *

Marie made her way out of the trailer as she started to yawn, she had just gotten out of bed and wanted to go hang out with Double D, She was wearing a tight grey long sleeve shirt and blue jeans. She and Double D hadn't spent much time together as he would help Eddy out with basketball. Marie saw the Ed's as brothers, they would always help each other out, no matter what, just like brothers would.

As Marie started down the dirt path a cold gust of wind blew by sending chills down her spine, she crossed her arms over each other and started to shiver.

 _I sure do hope he wants to hang out, otherwise I made this cold ass trip for no reason...Well if he doesn't, I can always persuade him with my sad girl face._ She laughed to herself and made her way to the pavement road and started to walk down it towards the cul-de-sac.

Marie made her way to the houses when she noticed two people hugging on a porch.

 _Look at that lovey dove couple._ Marie thought and then noticed something. _That's Double D's jacket, is that Nazz wearing it, and that's Double D hugging her! What the hell... Edd...You son of a Bitch!_

Marie felt like her heart was being rung out like a wet wash cloth, yet at the same time she wanted to go up there and bash Nazz's skull in. Marie turned around and made her way back to the trailer park.

* * *

Double D returned from his jog with Nazz, his sweat felt like it was about to freeze to his body. He walked inside his house and turned the heater on, slowly but surely the house got warmer.

Double D took a shower and went up to his room to check on homework that he finished at school, As he was doing it he got bored and was wondering what Marie was up to. He grabbed his phone and sent her a text.

 **Me: Hey what are you up to today?"**

 **Marie: Screw you.**

 **Me: Pardon?**

 **Marie: Fuck off asshat !**

 **Me: Marie are you alright?**

 **Marie: No moron...Can't you tell by the last two texts that I'm pissed off, Go away!**

 **Me: Marie It's me Eddward, what's wrong?**

 **Marie: Agh! LEAVE ME ALONE YOU DOUCHE BAG!**

"What in heaven's name is her problem!" Double D asked out loud and made his way down stairs, he grabed his jacket and walked outside.

The icy cold wind started to blow roughly at Double D as he made his way to the trailer park, He couldn't feel his nose or his cheeks, and He kept his hands tucked in his armpits. With every breath he took he could see it leaving his mouth.

Double D made his way to the trailer park, He walked down the dirt path to Marie's trailer, and Double D stepped on the porch and knocked. He waited but got no answer, so he knocked again. The door opened and Lee opened it, she had a upset look on her face when she noticed him.

"Ah...Good morning Lee...Cold isn't it?" He asked trying to make small talk, Lee crossed her arms and leaned on the door way.

"What do you want?" She said in a spiteful tone, Double D was taken aback by her tone.

"I was hoping I could talk to Marie." He said, Lee scuffed.

"She don't want to see you right now." Lee said. Double D raised an eyebrow.

"Did I do something wrong?" He asked.

"Listen up pal...Marie really likes you, and you go around messing with some other girl really hurt her." Lee said.

 _Messing around? What other girl?_ He thought and felt very confused.

"I would very much like to talk to Marie to get to the bottom of this." He said in a firm tone. Lee sighed.

"Whatever, it's your funeral." Lee said and let Double D in. Once he stepped inside the trailer he started to get warm again, He then made his way up stairs and passed May on the way to Marie's room.

"It was nice knowing ya Double D." May said with a sad tone in her voice. Double D stared at her as he watched he walk down the stairs.

 _Good lord...I must have done something very wrong...But what in heaven's name did I do?_ He thought and walked up to Marie's door which was closed. Double D started to knock.

"M...Marie it's me...Eddward, c...Can I come in?" He asked, the was no answer. He waited a little bit before knocking again, still no answer. Double D opened the door and looked inside, he could see Marie drawing at her desk with her back turned to him listening to her mp3 player.

Double D gulped as he walked in contemplating on how he was going to get her attention, clearly she was mad so tapping her shoulder would only be an invite to a broken nose. He then figured he would just sit on her bed, she would see him out of her peripheral vision, yet he wouldn't be close enough for her to lash out at him...He hoped.

* * *

 **Cliff hanger, I'm so mean I know. tune in next week to find out what will happen.**


	27. Chapter 26

**Hello...Sorry for being gone so long...Cliff notes version is I lost interest in the story and really had to force my self to keep going and I didn't like that. I moved on to another Fic and kind of brushed this one off to the side. Every now and then I would add just a little bit and well I ended up finishing this chapter but didn't want you guys to only get one after I was gone for so long. So I waited and let a few ideas build up. I had a few chapters for you guys but just be warned that they may not live up to your hoping for. these were written like a few sentences every few days and I had lost interest...But I never gave up on the story and hopefully with the help of a fan and his friend I might be able to get more chapters to you guys. I cant promise anything but I can try to do at least three chapters a month.**

 **I hope you guys like these but I wont be surprised if you don't.**

 **This first one is short but sweet.**

* * *

Ch.26

 ** _November 7th_**

Double D sat down on her bed, a shift in her seat had let him know that she knew he was there. She didn't look at him, she just kept drawing.

 _So far so good._ He though and sat there watching Marie draw, and there he waited...And waited...And waited...And waited. Marie had gone through ten different drawings, she then stopped for a little bit and set her pencil down. Double D figured that she was going to talk to him now.

Marie stood from the desk and walked out of her room without looking at him. Double D then started to feel like he did something very wrong. He could hear mumbling down stairs and decided he would just wait for her to come back, and there he waited...And waited...And waited...And waited.

Marie finally came back after being gone for thirty minutes with a paper plate with a ham, turkey n cheese sandwich with a few chips on the side, she also had a soda can of Dr. Dreaker. Marie set the food and drink on the desk and turned the seat around so she faced the TV.

She grabbed the remote and started to channel surf while taking a few bites of her lunch, Double D remained silent. He leaned his back against the wall and looked over at Marie's clock which told him he had been over for almost an hour and a half.

Marie then landed on a cartoon show, it was about a war between mice and rats and other animals. They all had human characteristics and used swords, axes act. Double D smiled.

"I like this show." He said, he then noticed Marie set her food down, picked up the remote and changed the channel. The next show was something about heavy, punk, Goth, metal music program. Double D leaned back against the wall and started to fiddle with his thumbs

After an hour the program was over, Marie turned the TV off and then grabed her empty plate and empty soda can and walked out of her room. Double D started to move his body around and felt every bone in his body pop.

 _My back's starting to ache as is my neck._ He thought and started to rub his neck. After a few minutes Marie came back and sat back down at her desk and started to doodle. _Alright I'm done._ He thought and leaned up.

"Marie what's going on?" He asked, Marie didn't answer him. "Marie please answer me." He said. She still didn't. Double D then pulled out his phone and sent her a text, He heard her phone go off. She grabed her phone and looked to see he had sent her a text. She sighed and read it.

 **DD: Marie stop being childish and talk to me.**

Marie then sent him a text.

 **Marie: I'm angry at you.**

"Why?" He asked out loud, she didn't answer. Double D then sent her a text.

 **DD: Why are you angry at me?**

 **Marie: I saw you with Nazz!**

 **DD: What was so wrong about that?**

 **Marie: She was wearing your jacket and she was hugging you and you were all over her as well, and don't try to say it wasn't what it looked like.**

 **DD: But it wasn't what it looked like.**

 **Marie: Whatever Edd, I don't know why I care, we are not dating, you can go do whatever you want to with whoever you want.**

 **DD: I swear it was not what it looked like, it was freezing and she was wearing a sports bar, so I gave her my jacket, she was hugging me because her boyfriend broke up with her and she needed some comfort that's it.**

 **Marie: Whatever...Go hang out with Nazz.**

Double D placed his phone inside his jacket and stood from her bed.

"Alright Marie, listen and listen good...I don't want to hang out with Nazz...I want to hang out with you, if I wanted be with Nazz I would be with her...I wouldn't be here for three, four hours trying to get you to talk to me." He said and stood next to her.

"But you have feelings for her don't you?" Marie asked.

"Nazz is a good friend, but what I feel for her can never compare to what I feel for you Marie, I don't care about Nazz the way I care about you, I don't think of Nazz the way I think of you...I...I don't love Nazz the way I love you." He said, Marie then looked up at him with her cheeks blushing.

"I can never have feelings for anyone the way I have feelings towards you." He said, he noticed Marie almost looked like she was about to cry, he gently placed his hands on her cheeks and slowly leaned down, he closed his eyes and their lips touched, in that small kiss he felt everything from her. Her sadness, her fears, her hopes and dreams, but most of all her love. Double D opened his eyes and pulled away.

"I guess that settles it then." Double D said.

"Settles what?" Marie asked as she looked into his eyes.

"You're my girlfriend." He said, Marie smiled and giggled a little then looked Double D in the eyes.

"You know Edd...usually it's only when both parties agree to date that they become boyfriend and girlfriend." Marie said, Double D looked a little confused.

"I...I thought we would be after that." He said, Marie then laughed a little.

"I'm just messing with you dream boat, of course I'm your girlfriend, as long as you'll want me." She said.

"I don't know if you want to say that." He replied.

"Oh, and why's that?" She asked, Suddenly Double D grabed her and pulled her close to him.

"Because I might want you forever." Double D said, Marie started to blush and leaned up kissing Double D on the lips once again.


	28. Chapter 27

Ch.27

 ** _November 26th_**

Double D, Ed, and Eddy made their way up to Rolf's house early in the morning, this is where Double D had started to get turkeys for thanksgiving, and it was closer and cheaper this way. As the trio made their way up Ed noticed the chickens and started to chase after them.

"Chickens!" He cried. Double D and Eddy made their way to Rolf's front door and started knocking, a few seconds later Rolf came out wearing his sleeping cloths.

"Who disturbs the son of a shepherd at this time in the morning!" He shouted and then noticed Double D and Eddy. "Ah Ed boys...Where is the third one?" He asked.

"Chickens!" The heard Ed shout as he started to chase chickens around.

"No brain Ed boy! Stay away from the chickens or you will spoke them and they will never lay eggs again!" Rolf shouted which caused Ed to stop chasing the chickens, he lowered his head and made his way to his friends.

"Now brainy Ed boy, I'm sure you are here for the Turkey?" Rolf asked.

"Why yes is it ready?" Double D asked. Rolf smiled.

"As ready as the cyst is on Nana's back." Rolf said and walked back inside his house.

"The fuck!?" Eddy said and took a step back from Rolf's house.

"Now, now Eddy don't be rude." Double D said, even though he also found it disgusting. A few minutes later Rolf came out with a large raw turkey stuffed in a bag.

"Here you go Ed boy, 15$" Rolf said, Double D reached into his wallet and pulled out a twenty and handed it to Rolf.

"Keep the change." Double D said and grabbed the bag, " Have a good thanksgiving Rolf." Double D said.

"Yes many thanks for giving thanks." Rolf said and went inside. The Eds made their way down to Double D's car and got in.

* * *

"So gentlemen, what do you have planned for thanksgiving?" Double D asked.

"Nothing really." Eddy said, "Same old I guess."

"Well what about you Ed?" Double D asked.

"Going to see Jimmy later at the hospital." Ed said.

"Well that's good Ed, I'm glad that Jimmy is doing much better." Double D said as they pulled into his drive way. The all got out and went their separate ways.

Double D made his way inside and could smell the stuffing his parents started to cook along with other foods. Double D made his way to the kitchen and placed the bag on the counter.

"Here is the turkey." Double D said, his Mother turned around and smiled.

"Thank you sweetheart, oh by the way your cousin Hoggie called after you left...I feel very sorry for him, and your uncle." She said.

"Well." His father cut in, " My brother always had a way of picking girls whom were no good for him." He said and wrapped an arm around his wife's shoulder. "Unlike me, because I picked the best of them all." He said and kissed his wife.

"Oh stop it, you're going to make me drop the stuffing." His mother said after his father started to nibble on her ear. Double D loved seeing his mother and father like this, it made him happy to know his parents were still in love with each other. Unlike his cousin's parents.

Their mom left them on Thanksgiving seven years ago, Double D remembered staying over at his house all the time and at first they seemed to love each other, but then over the years it was like they couldn't stand each other.

One night when he spent the night they got into such a huge argument that Double D got scared and called his parents to pick him up, that was the last time he ever spent the night at Hoggie's house. A few weeks later she left.

Double D made his way up stairs to his room and pulled his cell phone out and started to text his cousin.

 **Me: Hey, my mom said you called.**

Double D waited for a reply and when he didn't get one he decided to text Marie.

 **Me: Hey beautiful :)**

 **Marie: Hey Oven Mit how's it going? :)**

 **Me: Its going as good as any day can go.**

 **Marie: And how's that?**

 **Me: Because I'm talking to you.**

 **Marie: Awe :) you're so adorable DD...Are we still on for tonight?**

 **Me: Yes, I can't wait to meet your Mom, I hope she likes me.**

 **Marie: I'm sure she will, I told her how much of a nerd you are and how you helped improve my grades.**

 **Me: Well don't you make me seem all that special.**

 **Marie: Your special to me :)**

 **Marie: Special Ed that is ;)**

 **Me: Ha ha very funny.**

 **Marie: I know, I'm just a great standup comedian...Well I have to go help my mom and sisters with food, see you later. Love you bye.**

 **Me: Okay bye, love you too.**


	29. Chapter 28

**_November 26th_**

Marie pulled the cooked turkey from the oven and set it down on the stove.

"Okay Momma the turkeys done." She called out.

"Alright honey." Her mother said and walked in. Their mother was about a few inches taller than Marie, she had red hair like Lee, and it was long like Mays. Ms. Kanker looked just like an older red head version of Marie.

Ms. Kanker pulled out a knife and started to carve the turkey.

"I can't wait to meet this young gentleman you've been telling me about." She said as she carved the turkey.

"I can't wait for you to meet him also, he's very sweet." Marie said as she started to stir the mashed potatoes.

"As long as he keeps his boundaries." Ms. Kanker said.

"What do you mean by that?" Marie asked.

"Sweetheart I know how teenage boys can get, Sex is the only thing on their mind half the time." She said.

"Double D is not like that, trust me. We can't hold hands yet without him getting nervous...He's the type of person who feels guilty after watching porn." Marie said, which caused Ms. Kanker to laugh.

"It don't matter what type of person he is darling...If he ever saw you naked...And you better prey I never find out if he does...He would be undressed trying to get with you within ten seconds. Sure he uses his big head, but in a situation like that, they start to think with their little heads." She said finishing up the turkey. " There all done...When did he saw he was coming over?" She asked.

"Around six." Marie said.

"Well we got ten minutes to get everything ready then." She said, "I'll go make the table." Ms. Kanker said and walked off.

* * *

There was a knock at the door, Marie quickly made her way to it, she paused and took a deep breath and opened the door revealing the love of her life standing there looking gorgeous as ever with his brown pants, and black turtle neck shirt along with his beanie.

"Hey baby." Marie said and leaned up and kissed him on the lips.

"Hey beautiful...I brought a casserole." He said and held out a glass pan willed with some type of green casserole.

"Alright come on in." She said.

"Hold on." Double D said, Marie looked at him.

"What's wrong?" She asked.

"Do I look nice?" He asked.

 _God you're so adorable when your nervous._

"You look very handsome, Edd." She said and took the casserole in one hand and lead him into the house with her other hand. They walked into the kitchen where everyone else was.

As they entered she could feel Double D's hand shaking, she gave him a reassuring squeeze with her hand and lead him to the table.

"Momma this is Eddward." She said.

"Good after noon Ms. Kanker, It's nice to finally meet you, and might I say you look very lovely this evening." He said, Marie looked over to her mom who started to look Double D over.

"Well it's nice to meet you too, you look very sexy yourself." Her mom said, Marie could feel his hand shacking some more.

"Ugh...I...I" He mumbled out, Suddenly Her mom started to laugh.

"I'm just messing with you Eddward, come have a seat and stay a while." She said, "I can't wait to...Pick your brain as they say." Double D sat down at the table right next to Marie and across from Ms. Kanker.

* * *

"So then Ed, Eddy and I lost our speedos and we had to stay in the water for hours until everyone left." Double D said causing the whole table to laugh.

"My goodness Eddward, you and your friends sure do have quite the little adventures don't you?" She asked as she took a sip from her drink. "So tell me Eddward, how many girlfriends have you had?" She asked.

 _Oh God mom._ Marie thought.

"Momma!...Double D you don't have to answer that." Marie said feeling her cheeks were on fire.

"It's okay...Marie is my first to be honest." Double D said, as he grabed her hand from under the table and started to rub his thumb over hers. Ms. Kanker nodded.

"Well let me tell you Marie had a boyfriend a while back before we moved here that she was just crazy over." She said.

 _Oh God Mom shut up! Not this story!_

"Momma please, I don't think Double D would want to hear about a boy from five years ago." She said.

"Actually." Double D said and turned to look at Marie, "I think I would like to hear about this." He said with a smile on his face.

 _Oh you dick._ She thought

"Fine." Marie said and leaned back into her seat. Ms. Kanker took a sip of her drink and leaned forward.

"Alright so there was this kid that Marie had a huge crush on, and I mean a huge crush on, well at the time me and his mother were somewhat friends and so I asked them to join us to dinner...Well they came over and Marie was just so happy, it was time to eat so Marie and this boy went to eat alone. They were talking and I guess little eleven year old Marie was just mesmerized by him that she wasn't paying attention when she went to get a drink, her straw stabbed up her nose and she started bleeding on the boy." Ms. Kanker and everyone beside Marie was laughing.

Marie felt really embarrassed by her mother telling that story, suddenly she felt Double D place his arm over her shoulder.

"Oh don't look so upset Marie...I'm sure Eddward has some embarrassing stories too." Ms. Kanker said. Suddenly Double D's cell phone went off. He reached into his pocket and pulled it out.

"Oh my, please excuses me for a quick second I have to take this." Double D said and stood u and walked out of the kitchen.

* * *

Double D shortly returned a few minutes later.

"Is everything alright?" Marie asked.

"Oh yes everything is fine, that was my cousin telling me happy thanksgiving." Double D said, "I hate to do this but, I should get home soon." He added.

"Yeah it's almost 10:00." Ms. Kanker said and started to clean up.

"Oh please allow me." Double D said as he started to clean.

"Well you are such a gentleman aren't you." Ms. Kanker said and winked at Marie.

 _Yeah...He's my gentleman_ Marie thought and helped Double D clean up. After everything was cleaned up Double D made his way to Marie who was standing outside the trailer.

"Hey." She said and walked up to him.

"Well I just had a nice little chat with your mother." He said.

"What did she say?" Marie asked, Double D pulled Marie into a hug.

"Well she said that she liked me, and that she loved you...And if I do anything to hurt you she would...Cut my penis off and feed it to the neighbor's dog." He said. Marie laughed a little.

"Yeah that sounds like mom." Marie said.

"I guess I'll have to try really hard not to let that happen." Double D said.

"Damn right." Marie replied and leaned up and kissed him.

"I have to go now." He said.

"I know...That doesn't mean I have to like it." Marie said. Double D leaned down and kissed her one last time before walking away.

"I love you sock head!" She shouted, Double D turned to her and smiled.

"I love you too Evil Kanker!" He shouted. Marie laughed and waved him good bye


	30. Chapter 29

Ch.29

 ** _December 12th_**

Double D knocked at Marie's trailer front door, snow had started to fall and the winter breeze bit at his skin, Double D knocked again and the door opened. Marie stood there wearing a really long bagy white shirt that reached just above her knees.

"Hey Marie." Double D said looking at his beautiful girlfriend.

"Hey Edd." She said and brushed some of her hair out of her face.

"I was wondering if you would like to hang out?" He asked. Marie bit her lower lip.

"Mm I wish I could but, we are putting up our christmas tree." She said. Double D nodded and understood that decorating a christmas tree was ment to be done as a family.

"Okay, I'll see you later." He said and started to walk off.

"Why dont you come and decorate the tree with us?" Marie asked, Double D turned around to face her.

"Are you sure that would be alright with your mother?" He asked.

"Of course it would." Marie replied, "Now hurry up and get in here." Marie said, Double D was all to happy to spend time with his girlfriend, but he did feel a little uncomfortable intrudeing on a family moment.

As Double D walked in he could smell the tree, it had a strong evergreen smell. He noticed boxes piled around filled with ordaments. He then noticed Marie's sisters and mother all staring at him, which made him feel evem more uncomfortable.

"I said Double D could help us with the tree." Marie said, they countinued to look at him for a few seconds then went back to work. Marie took his hand and lead him to the kitchen, on the way she grabbed a box and took it with her.

As the got to the kitchen Marie sat Double D down at the table and opened the box, she pulled out glue, glitter and all sorts of other arts and craft things.

"Whats all this for?" He asked.

"Well since this is our first Christmas as officel boyfriend and girlfriend, I thought we could make each other a Christmas ordament." She said.

"Well that sounds like a great idea." Double D said as he grabbed the materials he would need. With in a few seconds he was hard at work, Marie smiled and walked up to him, He noticed and looked up at her, she then leaned down and kissed him softly.

"What was that for?" He asked and smiled at her.

"I just love kissing you is all." She said and kissed him again and went to sit down, she then started to make an ordament for him. After a few minutes Double D had finished Maries, it was in a shape of a red star, with gold glitter around the outer edges, it also had Marie in green.

Marie had also finished hers, it was a snowman that had replica clothes of Double D, the two looked at each other in Awe and kissed again, they then exchanged the ordaments.

"I guess I should hang mine up." Marie said as she stood from the table, Double D followed her as she walked up to the tree, she picked a spot and hung it. She then turned to Double D and smiled.

"Well dont just stand there." She laughed and handed him a box full of ordaments. "Get to decorating." She said.


	31. Chapter 30

Ch.30

 ** _December 21st_**

Double D made his way into the Peach Creek super mall as soon as it opened.

 _Only a few days until Christmas, How I love the holiday._ He thought to himself and walked into a store. Double D had gone to the mall searching for Christmas presents for his two best friends, his parents, his Cousin and of course the love of his life and her sisters and a present for their mother would be nice.

Double D figured the easiest person to shop for would be Ed and May as they liked comic books or scary movies, So Double D made his way to a comic book store and looked around, He then made his way up to a cashier.

"Hello may I have some help." Double D asked.

"Yes Sir. What can I help you with?" The Cashier asked.

"Well two good friends of mine are really into comic books and I'm looking for something that is scary, but also a bit lengthy, the more words the better." He said. The cashier thought for a second and pulled two rather large sized hard cover graphic novels. One was called The Ghost of the Night, and depicted a dark grey-purple back ground with a grave. The next one was called Samurai vs the 666 demons from hell, it had a fire like back ground with a black figure holding a sword.

"And how much are these two?" Double D asked. The Cashier typed the book names on the computer.

"Ghost of the night is 16.87$ and Samurai vs the 666 demons from hell is 19.35$

 _Good lord 36.22$_ Double D thought as he handed the Cashier the money. _Well let's see here I have 362. 48$ minus 36.22$ ...236.23._

Double D grabbed the two graphic novels and walked out of the store.

 _Now let's see._ He thought _what would Eddy want?_ Double D started to look around the mall for anything Eddy would like.

Suddenly Double D came to a sports shop. Figuring that since Eddy likes basketball why not go buy him a basketball hoop so they can play basketball at Eddy's home instead of the local gym.

Double D made his way inside and started to look around, they had all sorts of sport stuff, and Double D wasn't sure on what all of them were as he barely spent any time with sports.

As Double D was looking around he noticed a Basketball hoop for sale and quickly grabbed it.

 _Only 10$ alright not bad._ He thought and walked up to the Cashier and purchased the basketball hoop.

Double D then realized he forgot about Nazz, she was his friend too and he should get her something, Double D looked around for something Nazz might like, as he looked around he saw a watch that keeps track of heart rate, how many feet you have gone and all sorts of other things, it was around 50$

 _She's a good friend._ He thought and picked up the box and handed it to the Cashier.

As Double D made his way out of the sports store, he made his way over to get a buggy and sat all the items inside, He then started to look for something someone else might want, he then noticed a drawing store. Suddenly thinking of Marie he walked in and started to look around, it was a smaller store compared to all the others.

They had many different drawing equipment's, such as pencils, paint, color pencils, different types of paper...Double D then noticed a large drawing kit that came with twenty different color pencils, five different drawing pencils and other useful stuff.

Double D looked for a price tag and found it to be thirty dollars.

 _I'll take it._ He said.

Double D made his way out of the store and he started to look around for someone else's present, as he was walking he happened to stop by a shaving store where he bought his father a new shaver, He then managed to find a perfume store where he bought his mother some perfume.

Double D walked back out and noticed an electronic store, he made his way inside and was amazed at all they had, he then remembered that Hoggie liked cameras and taking pictures, He managed to buy a fairly new camera.

As Double D walked out he checked his money, which came to 61.23$, He then started to think on what he could possible get for Lee and her mother, He had no idea what they would like. He couldn't ask Marie because it would ruin the surprise.

Double D started to look around some more thinking what they would like, but he couldn't think of anything and so he had no choice but to ask Marie, Double D sat down at a bench and reached for his phone and sent Marie a text.

 **Me: Hey**

 **Marie: Hey baby :)**

 **Me: I was just wondering what your mom and Lee like to do?**

 **Marie: Why?**

 **Me: Just curious, I know you like to drawn, May likes comics, but I have never heard Lee or your mother talk about what they like to do.**

 **Marie: Well...Lee use to play the piano before we moved, every now and then she will go to the school's music room and play the piano...Mom loves old 40's 50's music.**

 **Me: Thanks cool, well I was just curious.**

 **Marie: You don't have to get them something Edd.**

 **Me: What makes you think that I was?**

 **Marie: I'm not stupid :)**

 **Me: I know :)**

 **Marie: I got to go, Mom's calling.**

 **Me: Okay bye love you.**

 **Marie: bye baby, love you too.**

Double D put his phone away and looked around the mall some more wondering where he could get a piano, and classic 40's 50's music.


	32. Chapter 31

Ch.31

 ** _December 25st_**

Marie awoke to her youngest sister May calling for her.

"Marie...Marie wake up...It's Christmas." May called out and started to gently shake her. "Marie...Wake up." She said again shaking her a little rougher. Marie started to groan and rolled over and went back to sleep.

"Okay fine, I guess You dont want to see Double D...He's down stairs waiting for you." May said.

"He is?" Marie asked.

"Ha! I knew it. Get your ass up, we have to wait till you come down before mom lets up open our presents." May said.

"Ugh...Fine I'll be right down." Marie said, May smiled and made her way back down. Marie slowly sat up and poped her neck. She started to scratch her hair, then she went down stairs to find her sisters and mother waiting for her.

"Took you long enough." Lee said.

"Shut your trap, I was having a good dream untill buck tooth the pirate over there woke me up." Marie said and pointed to May.

"Oh go suck it blue head!" May shouted.

"Thants what she wants to do to Double D." Lee added.

"Alright girls thats enough! this is christmas, and May I tought you how to make up better come-backs then that." Their Mother said, "Now get over here and open your presents."

Lee grabbed her present and started to open it inside was a box, she opened it to find a purple scarf.

"Wow thanks mom." Lee said, Marie knew her mother was bad at picking out gifts for them, so she just started giving them cloths, she and her sisters would act like they were glad to have it and wear them a few times just to make their mom happy. Next was Marie, she got a larger present, she opened it to find a pair of black pants.

"Oh boy thanks mom." She lied, "I really needed another pair." She lied again, she still had three other pairs in her room. Lastly there was May, she opened her gift to find a pink sweater.

"Thanks mom." She said and put the sweater on.

"Alright girls." Their mother said as she started to walk out of the house. "I'm going to work, have fun, I'll see you all later tonight." She said and walked out. After their mother was long and gone Lee stood.

"Another crappy christmas." Lee said and walked off.

"I really like this sweater." May said as she walked off, Marie sat still for a little longer looking at the gift she got, Marie smiled at it."

 _At least mom loves us._ She said and walked off.

* * *

"Oh boy thank you Double D!" Ed shouted as he held up his graphic novel Samuri vs 666 demons from hell.

"Well you are quite welcome Ed, And Eddy this is for you." Double D said as he handed him the basketball goal.

"Wow thanks bud." Eddy said as he took it, "No more haveing to drive all the way up to the gym." He said

"Well I'm glade you two like your gifts, now if you'll exscuse me I have other gifts I need to give out." Double D said as he closed the trunk to his car, "I'll see you two later." He added and got inside his car. Eddy turned to Ed.

"Wonder if he'll be pissed my folks already got me one of these." Eddy said.

* * *

Double D pulled up to Nazz's house and got out with her gift, he made it to her door and rang the bell, after a few seconds she opened it and smiled when she saw him.

"Hey Double D." She said and gave him a hug.

"Merry Christmas Nazz, I hope you dont mind but I got you a little something." He said and handed her the gift.

"Wow Double D you didnt have to do that." She said as she took it, she then handed him a gift too.

"I also got you something too, concider it a thank you for working out with me over the past few months." She said.

"Thank you Nazz this is very kind of you, I would like to stay but I have other presents I need to give, so I'll see you later." he said

"Alright see ya." She said and closed her door, As Double D walked back to his car he opened the gift from Nazz, it was a red coffie mug that said "To a great friend" Double D chuckled at the gift and placed it in the cup holder next to his seat. He then drove towards the trailer park.

* * *

Double D parked infront of the house just as was about to leave.

"Merry Christmas Ms. Kanker." Double D said as he got out of his car.

"And a merry Christmas to you to Eddward, got Marie a gift I take it?" She asked as she placed her work cloths in the truck.

"Yes, and I also got you, Lee, and May something as well." He said and popped the trunk to his car.

"You didnt have to do that." She said and smiled a little.

"I know...But I wanted to." He replied, he pulled out three disk shaped cases wrapped in red paper and handed it to Ms. Kanker, she took the gift and started to open it. While Double D hopped she liked it.

"Well lets see what we got here." She said and opened the first one, "Greatest songs from the 40's." She said and nodded, she then opened the next on, "Greatest songs from the 50's." She said and opened the last one and laughed a little, "Greatest songs from the 60's, Very thoughtfull...Who told you I liked old music?" She asked.

"Oh just some girl I know." He said and smiled. Ms. Kanker nodded.

"Well this was very kind of you to bring me and the girls some gifts." She said and walked up to Double D and hugged him. She then pulled away and walked to her truck. "I have to get to work so I'll see you later." She said and got inside her truck and drove away. Double D walked up to the trailer and knocked on the door, a few seconds later the door opened. Lee stood at the door and noticed Double D.

"Marie you boy toy is here!" She called out, "So you got Marie a gift?" She asked.

"Yes, in fact I got each of you one." He said, Lee raised an eyebrow.

"You got all of us one?" She asked. Double D nodded, "Why?" She asked.

"Well...Why not?" He asked, confused as to why Lee wouldnt think he would have got her something as well. Soon Marie came down and hugged her boyfriend.

"Hey baby." She said and kissed him, "Merry Christmas." She added.

"Merry christmas to you too, I have a gift for you, and one for your sisters as well." He said, Marie smiled.

"You did?" She asked and hugged him even tighter.

"Of course...Why wouldnt I?" He asked and pulled away from Marie and walked over to the trunk of the car, He first grabbed Marie's gift and handed it to her.

"Here you go love." He said, Marie had a huge smile on her face as she took it.

"Thanks baby." She said and kissed him, Double D then grabbed a long box.

"Here you go Lee this one is for you." He said and handed her the larg box.

"Good God, Double D what's in here?" Lee asked, Double D grabbed another present that was for May.

"You'll have to open it and find out." He said, and the three made their way inside.

* * *

May was the first to open her gift, She smiled at the large graphic novle.

"Thanks Double D." She said.

"Your welcome May." He said and turned his attention to Marie.

Marie started to open her gift, and gaspped when she saw the drawing kit, she felt her heart fill with joy.

"Awe Edd." She said and looked up at him. He smiled at her.

"I know you love to draw." He said, Marie sat up and kissed him.

"Thank you." She said, "Open yours Lee." She said.

"Alright, alright keep your panties on." Lee said as she opened hers, Double D had gotten her a eletric keyboard, Lee was shocked.

"How did you know I played the piano?" She asked. And then looked over at Marie who was smileing, Lee grabed her sister and pulled her into a hug.

"Thanks little sis." She said.

"Dont thank me, Double D's the one that got it." She said, Lee pulled away and grabed Double D and forced him into a hug.

"Thanks sockhead." She said. Lee then relised that the hug had gone on a little to long and shoved him away.

"Alright dont get all lovely dovey on me." She said.

Marie stood from the couch and walked up to Double D, she placed her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes.

"I have something for you too." She said.

"What?" He asked and held onto his girfriends waist, Marie leaned up and kissed his nose.

"Come with me." She said and lead him upstairs.

* * *

Marie and Double D entered her room, Marie turned around and placed her hands on his chest.

"Sit on the bed." She said, "And close your eyes." She added, Double D smiled and sat down on her bed, Marie then went into her bathroom. "Dont forget to close your eyes." She said. Double D then started to worry about her going into the bathroom.

"Marie...This gift...It isnt?" He started.

"Sexual?" She asked, Double D nodded. "No it's not sexual...Unless you want a...Second gift." She said biting her lower lip and placing her hands on her curves. Double D gulped, Marie laughed.

"It's just something I saw at a store and thought you would like it." She said and walked into the bathroom. "Close your eyes." She said. Double D did as he was told and closed his eyes. A few seconds later he heard Marie approach him, she placed something small in his hand, he then felt her kiss his lips. After the kiss she leaned down to his ear.

"I love you so much Edd, you will never understand how happy you have made my life, one day I will repay you for all the happieness you have given me...Merry Christmas baby." She said and leaned away,"Okay open your eyes." She said.

Double D opened his eyes to find Marie still dressed, he looked down at his hands and found a dogtag necklace. He looked at the dogtag and could see words on it which read.

 **-If I had to choose between breathing and loving you, I would use my last breath to say I love you Eddward-**

Double D could feel his heart swell from the love he was feeling towards Marie, he looked up at her and smiled.

"I'll always keep it on." He said and put the dogtag around his neck, it hung down to his chest, He then stood and embraced Marie in a bone crushing hug.

"I love you Marie." He said, Marie placed her hands around his back.

"I cant breath." She said Double D laughed and eased up on his hug, He then looked into his lovers deep blue eyes and touched his nose to hers.

* * *

 **That's all I got guys. Im sure your all disappointed and want to beat me down and take my clothes of and drag me with a chain behind a truck as it goes down a highway.**

 **I'm upset that I wrote these to be honest...And if you look at my current fic Space Mercenaries you'll see my writing has improved so I guess I'll just spare you guys more shitty chapters and just redo it. Hopefully I'll be getting help from my two new friends and I'll make something that you guys truly deserve.**

 **I'm sorry to have let you all down, when I started this it meant something to me...But now I only see a failure to live up to you guys, so once again sorry. I cant say when the revamped chapters will come out, but I promise it wont take two months.**


End file.
